Black Flame
by x-NeonQueen-x
Summary: Sequel to "Mercy" BxP story
1. Chapter 1

**Black Flame**

**Bella's POV**

It was a long ride home after the fight but I couldn't say it wasn't fun. The wolves and the Cullen's, I never thought I'd see the day they would actually get along, and actually have fun.

Paul, and Link were the only ones that didn't seem to even try to get along with the others, I guess they didn't quite trust the Cullen's yet, but I'm sure they will come around sooner or later.

"So Alida, did you lose any one from your pack?" Embry asked from his seat across from me.

Alida had been standing with Edward at the front of the jet, talking with him in a low voice, but as she turned to face Embry I could tell what ever they were talking about had her somewhere on "cloud 9"

"No, all of my packs have made it through," She smiled proudly at her pack.

"Hey they don't call us the best of the best for nothing." A young boy smirked, who must have been from Alida's pack.

"Watch it pipsqueak we are all still bigger then you." Jared teased.

The kid just snickered.

"You La Push wolves have a lot to learn," A girl who I didn't notice till now said, sitting with another girl beside her.

They both looked like twins I would have to say. They didn't smile, and joke around like the others, they seemed very mature and serious all the time, and kept to themselves.

"We can handle anything," Quil said with a wink at them both.

The one who spoke rolled her big brown eyes, and went back to whispering to the girl beside her.

"Love are you ok," Edward's voice got my attention.

I fought the urge to look over to him, and keep my head resting on Paul's shoulder, but I slowed glanced to Edward's new love, Alida.

"I'm fine, but I was just thinking, some of the wolves fighting with us did die in battle," Alida spoke looking up at Edward then to the others.

I sighed sadly.

Sam and Leah..

Paul's hand gently stroked my cheek, watching me with concerned eyes.

"It's alright babe," He muttered giving me a tender kiss.

I relaxed to him, feeling much better, just by him being there for me.

"Sam... God, how are we going to tell Emily," Quil said looking utterly depressed.

"And Leah, none of us really liked her.. but she was part of the pack.." Embry said quietly.

I glanced to the back of the jet, were Seth sat alone, tears still in his eyes, his expression broken. Leah was his sister, I couldn't even image how hard he was taking this, now only his mother was left.

He let out quiet cries the whole time we have been up in the air, and the only one that seemed to pay attention to him was one of the girl's from Alida's pack who watched him constantly.

"Someone needs to talk to him," I said looking around to the others.

"I'll do it, I kind of know what he is going through, I've felt that kind of sadness before," Jacob muttered holding onto Jinx tightly.

Some of the others nodded watching Jacob.

Not everyone completely trusts Jacob yet, but he was doing really well so far. I had hope that maybe Jacob and I could be friends again, but every time I look at him I see my father, lying dead on the ground. Jacob has done so many things to me, to ruin me; I just couldn't forgive him right now. Maybe not ever.

I watched as Jacob let got of Jinx for the first time since the battle, and went back to talk with Seth.

Jinx sighed watching him go before looking back to me with a smile.

"How is your leg doing Bells?" She wondered looking at my leg that was all wrapped up in a cast.

Truthfully it wasn't as bad as I had thought, it barely hurt.

"Its fine, I can barely feel it," I said with a smile.

Paul looked down at my leg sadly, shaking his head.

"I should have been there to protect you," He said wrapping his arm around my shoulder.

I smiled at him, hoping to relieve his guilt.

"It's not your fault, you can't always protect me." I said gently.

Paul's eyes went hard watching me; then looking to Edward.

"I'm not like the leech, I can and will protect you all the time, I'll never leave your side," he promised looking more to Edward then to me, as if that was more of a threat to him then a promise to me.

Edward rolled his eyes, wrapping his arm around Alida's waist.

"I'm not interesting in stealing your girlfriend, I have my own wolf girl," Edward spoke smiling down at Alida.

I felt a slight pinch at that, I was still getting over Edward, I didn't know why it was taking me so long to come into terms that Edward really did move on, just like me.

What had I expected? That he would fall me around like a love-sick puppy for the rest of our existence.

No, I had Paul now and I was happy.

Alida watched between all of us, a hint of a threat forming in her eyes, something told me that when it would come to Edward you don't want on her bad side.

"Just making sure it was clear," Paul said rudely.

Alida's eyes darkened watching Paul.

"Watch your tone," She said, her voice sounding icy cold.

At her words all of her pack went completely straight, going silent, and serious. I looked nervously at all of them, wondering what kind of spell she had under all these people, she had to be the most powerful alpha I have ever met.

Paul looked a bit taken aback, but did as she said.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, holding back his growls as best h could.

Edward gently kissed Alida's cheek, which seemed to calm her enough to pull her back to their seat in the front.

I looked to some of Alida's pack with slight fear.

"Its alright Bella, remember when Alida said she trained her pack differently.." One boy said hovering over the place Alida had stood.

"I nodded a bit at him, resting on Paul.

"Our training is based on brother-ship, and respect, along with listening, we have to do what ever she says no matter what, without complaining," He went on slowly.

Another boy spoke up as well, "And just a heads up, Alida got a temper, you piss her off, and you will wish god never gave you legs," He laughed along with the other wolves from her pack.

All the others looked at each other with slight fear.

Well this was going to be interesting to say the least...

**Sorry it took so long to put this up! Its what happens when you get grounded! **

**What do you all think? Review and I'll update! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

I wasn't sure how we were going to tell Emily about Sam, but we didn't have much time to think at all. We were already heading over to La Push at the moment, all the wolves that are new to the pack was all looking eager; while Alida seemed to stay calm, and almost unwilling.

"So can we just follow you guys... over the boundary...?" Emmett asked as we made it to the boundary line.

The Cullen's all seemed to stand back from the wolves as we made it here, and also seemed much more nervous now.

"Of course you can, you're allowed over here from now on," Alida said with an amused smile at him, handing onto Edward's hand.

Paul rolled his eyes as he picked me up in his arms to run me past everyone and into the direction of the reservation.

I laughed, clutching onto him fast, looking up into his piercing dark eyes.

"Home sweet home, huh babe," He grinned as we made it to the beach.

I nodded in joy, breathing in the familiar smell of the water, and salty air.

I had really missed all this, but there was just one thing that was really dominating my thoughts.

Emily.

If I was here waiting for my loved one to come home from a fight to find out he is dead, I'd fall apart. It's not fair; I wished more then anything that she wouldn't be to hurt.

"Bella, Paul, hey wait up!" A voice called out, and we both groaned.

We really just wanted to be left alone for once, we hadn't had any alone time since that battle.

I turned to see Jinx, and Jacob walking over, holding hands with nice smiles.

I tensed as Jacob stood in front of me, and backed behind Paul a bit.

Paul's arm wrapped around me tightly, and he narrowed his eyes at Jacob untrustingly.

"What do you want," Paul said a bit rudely.

Jinx frowned a bit, looking at Paul. "We were just wondering where we can live,"

"You can live in a hole for all I care." He snapped, and I sighed, patting him.

"Jacob, you should go talk with Billy, I'm sure he'll let you stay with him again." I suggested not looking at him.

Jinx looked up at Jacob sadly, watching his sad look to the ground.

"Alright, thanks guys." Jacob muttered, and walked Jinx away, and in the direction of his old house.

I wondered really what Billy would do, if he would forgive Jacob, and let him come back home, or run him off.

I know what I would do if Jacob asked to stay in my house.

Paul's hands gently cupped my face, making me look up into his eyes.

"Are you sure you're ok with him being around, I can kill him if you want, just give me the word and it's done,"

I tried to smile at him. "Its fine, maybe Jake really has...changed for the better."

Paul shook his head slowly.

"Just think about it Bella, you want to believe that love changed him into this saint, love is what made him crazy in the first place, and can he really just change completely in just a few seconds?"

I thought about his words, my heart now pounding harder in fear at the possibilities.

"You think Jacob is just acting good to get back into the pack, and getting an easy way to kill me,"

"Its just a possibility Bella, one that I don't want to take to risk, we have to watch him closely, I wont let him hurt you, not ever again, I swear to god I'll kill that ass before he even thinks about it." Paul said with a dark tone.

I hugged him to me tightly, feeling much better, but I couldn't deny the fear that was now planted in me. There was always going to be the chance that Jacob is going to kill me some day.

**Jinx's POV**

I walked closely beside Jake, feeling bad about how much he was hurting. I didn't realize that he had done so much in the past to hurt people. But I know he was different now, he was the sweetest guy in the world, and never have I ever heard him even say something violent.

I trusted him, and I loved him, I'd do anything for him. All he needed was to find someone who loved him.

"So Billy, he's your dad right?" I asked as we made it to a small, but nice looking house.

Jacob squeezed my hand smiling a bit down at me.

"Yeah, who knows what he is going to say when he sees me, I haven't talked with him in so long, and when I was around him…I wasn't really myself.." He muttered, going up to the door and opening it up.

I nodded following him inside, and coughing a bit at the dusty smell of the house.

Jacob frowned, noticing the smell, and kissing my cheek before letting my hand go, and walking forward through the house looking around.

"Dad," He called, stepping through the silent house.

I glanced around at all the furniture, all of which were covered in dust, and had a strange odor.

I wondered around, stepping over a few piles of dirty clothes; until I found a door, covered in black tape, and slashed with knife cuts.

I swallowed at the sight of it, a bit scared at what I was looking at. This seemed evil… it was just coated with a darkness, that I didn't want to be near, but I found myself reaching out to the door knob.

I twisted it open with shaky hands, and screamed at the top of my lungs at what I saw.

"Jinx!" Jacob's scared voice sounded from behind me, but my eyes were glued to the inside of the room.

At the ceiling was a fan, with rope tied in a knot around it, and hanging from the rope was a man, with the hoop of the rope tightly around his throat.

He hung in the air, his eyes opened, and red, his skin was a pale yellow. On the ground right under his feet was a wheel chair, tipped over on its side.

Jacob fell to his knee at the sight, sobbing.

I quickly bent down beside him, wrapping my arms around him, soothing him the best I could.

Who killed this man? And was this killer still around?

**Alida's POV**

I walked up the porch steps to a small house, Edward's hand in mine. But I couldn't seem to calm down; I would have to tell this poor woman her Sam didn't make it home. I never had to do something like this before.

"Love, are you sure you want to do this, I could do this for you." Edward offered watching me with concern in his eyes.

I smiled slightly up at him, and squeezed his hand.

"It's alright, this is my pack, and this is my job, but thank you." I said leaning up to press my lips to his.

His cold, smooth lips touched mine with a spark of love. It was an amazing feeling, one I've never experienced, but it was cut short as the door of the house opened, before I could even knock.

A woman with a scar on the side of her face came walking out, along with a few other girls, that I'm sure were locals.

"Umm hello," She said looking at the two of us warily, and confused.

The other girls looked at Edward, seeming to notice his beauty, but the girl with the scar knew differently of him.

"Where is Sam?" She muttered when we didn't speak.

Edward and I looked at each other, and I sighed.

Well here we go...


	3. Authors Note for New or Old readers

**Hello all new/old readers of this story series. **

***Very important, Please read***

As you may or may not know, I'm a writer who gets grounded quite a lot, so it's hard for me to update my stories.

Well currently I am no longer grounded, and I'm trying my best to update all my stories.

This story although was stopped very early, and I'm sure that most of my past readers might have forgotten about this story, so before I begin to start writing this story again, I would like to see if any of my old readers are still out there, and remember this story.

If there are none, I will discontinue this story until further notice.

If you're new to this series, please start by reading the first story to this series. **"Something about love" **

After that one, there is the sequel to it **"Mercy"**

Then when you come back here to read this, it will make a lot more sense.

**If you have read this story**

and like me forget a lot of what has happened in each of the stories, but just don't feel like going back to read… here is a brief summary of what has happened in each of the books so far.

**Something about love: **

_**Setting: **_After Edward left in New Moon

_**Plot: **_ Paul has imprinted on Bella, causing Bella to completely ignore a very unstable and depressed Jacob. Because of the stress of preparing to become the new Alpha, Jacob turns rather unwell and down-right evil.

Jacob creates a plan to kill Paul, the entire pack, and everyone who gets in his way to Bella. Jacob goes to the Volturi for help, along with the aid of Victoria. The Cullen's are put in jail under the Volturi's watch.

A war is being planned between the wolves and the Volturi to save the Cullen's.

**Mercy:**

_**Setting: **_New Jersey.

_**Plot:**_ Sam has taken the pack away from La Push, to go train for an upcoming war. He calls different packs to come and help them fight. Jasper manages to escape the jail, and sets out to meet up with the wolves, and explain the situation. Jacob is leads the Volturi to war with the wolves. Jasper calls in a few vampire covens to help the wolves. As the war starts the Cullen's and other imprisoned vampires escape, helping the wolves defeat the Volturi.

But it isn't enough. Jacob is to strong. Many die. Including Sam, Leah, Victoria, Aro, and Jane. Etc. most of the Volturi members, and the guard die. The war only ends after Jacob imprints on one of the wolves, and ends the war completely. Is no longer evil because of the love for his imprint.

One of the wolves imprints on Edward.

All of them go back home to La Push. With new wolf members. And a fresh start for Jacob.


	4. Chapter 3

**Alida's Point of View**

I swallowed back my guilt as I watched the girl in front of me, processing the look of concern, and fear already on her face.

"Emily, my name is Alida," I started, extending my hand to her rigidly.

She shook it with a meek glance to Edward, before looking at me, now pointedly.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, now can you please answer my question, where is Sam?"

Taking one last deep breath I stated with as much calmness as I could, "He unfortunately didn't make it back, I'm sorry,"

At my words the woman in front of me sunk to her knees, pain, and anguish clear on her features as she stared up at me.

"Y-you mean h-he is…" She stuttered, tears rolling heavily down her scarred face.

I didn't speak, looking away from her, ignoring the stab in my heart at her pained cries. In any moment, I wasn't sure if I would be able to hold back my own tears at the sob of this heart-breaking sobbing.

But luckily Edward was right here, and as his strong arms came around me, I leaned into his touch, holding onto the feeling of love that bounced through my body at the contact, and the wave of sparks that danced between our bodies.

I had been luck; Edward hadn't gotten hurt in this war, that it wasn't me sobbing on my knees, begging for god to bring back my love.

Emily's howling agony wasn't something that be ignored although, and slowly I leaned down to touch her shoulder.

Like a lost child, she curled herself into the side of my leg, crying loudly in sorrow.

I could almost feel the breaking of her heart through each of her sobs.

"He's gone, he's really gone," She repeated over and over, her face turning more and more red the longer she cried.

"I know this is hard… this is impossible… to overcome… it may take years, it may never go away… this pain that you are feeling, but know this… Sam isn't gone, he will live on in your thoughts, and he will be watching over you always, from the safest, most beautiful place in the world, heaven."

My words seemed to quiet her down, just slightly, just for the smallest of a second, her eyes red with tears, and her fingers shaking as they clung to the material of my pants.

She sniffed, slowly one hand releasing from my pants, to wipe at the tears running silently down her face.

"You're right… I know you are… but it hurts to bad for it to really make things easier,"

I nodded, watching down at her, wishing that she would be alright.

"I don't know what you are going through, I've never experienced something so… heart-breaking, I pray that you will be alright though Emily, for Sam, do you think you will be ok?"

Emily was quiet for a minute, looking down at the floor for what seemed to be a very long time, before she slowly nodded.

"Yes," Was the only word she muttered.

Her tone sounded almost dead, no emotion at all, no sign of life existing in just that one little word.

Now I was concerned.

Jared, and Paul had made sure to describe to me Jacob's depression, and this sadness that he went through had pushed him to change, and become a person that was undeniable evil.

We didn't need a repeat performance from another person. This pack wasn't ready to deal with such a thing. My pack yes, but the La Push pack had a lot of work to do. So I had to crush this right now before it became a problem later.

"I have someone here for you to talk with… I really think she will help," I said, watching Emily carefully.

Emily barely nodded her head at my words, but at least she was still giving it an effort.

I nodded as well, and whistled, watching towards the door as one of my most loyal pack member came running in, bowing before me, with a ready look on her face.

"You whistled," She stated with an eager smile to me, her dark brown hair a bit messed up from the speed of her running.

"Yes, I would like you to meet Emily," At her name Emily looked up. "Emily this is Amber," I said giving Amber a gentle push to Emily.

Amber's dull blue eyes looked Emily over, getting down, hugging her closely.

"Oh my, are you alright Emily,"

Emily now turned to cry into Amber's shoulder, hugging her tightly.

"No,"

I had never been so happy to have Amber in my pack. Sure she wasn't the strongest or the most fearsome, but when it came to problems like these I knew she could help anyone overcome sadness.

It was her special skill, and the only way she ever made it into this pack.

I stepped back from the scene, watching the whispering back and forth between Emily, and Amber, trusting that Amber could handle this.

Edward surprised me, by pulling me up into his arms, and carrying me out side of Emily's house.

"Where are we going," I couldn't help my small smile at him.

"Getting you away from all this sadness," He said watching down at me with those beautiful golden eyes that just left me breathless.

"Thanks, that was a lot harder than I had thought,"

"Next time please let me handle it love, I hated seeing you like that, it was like… you were hurting just as much as she was,"

"I doubt I could ever hurt as bad as that poor girl, but I did feel horrible," I nodded, trying to keep that small smile on my face now.

Edward slowly leaned forward, pressing his lips to mine in a softness that made my heart begin to race. I gently kissed him back, letting my lips move smoothly against his cold marble lips.

Kissing Edward was probably the one and only thing that could ever make me this happy, or make me feel this loved. It was like an addiction. I could do this forever, I needed to. And hopefully I would.

But our little moment was cut short as a group of people ran over to us all in panic and tears.

Quickly I pulled away from Edward, looking at them, keeping my clam expression, letting my eyes find one familiar person in this group. To my relief I spotted Bella, and Paul, so I took Edward's hand, ignoring the sparks buzzing between our palms, and walked him in their direction.

"Bella, what is going on, what's wrong?" I demanded.

Bella parted her lips to speak, but tears slide down her cheeks before she could speak.

"Someone killed Billy," She cried, and Paul quickly had her enveloped into his arms, kissing her forehead.

I sighed, glancing to each of the others in this group.

I wasn't sure who Billy was, but a lot of people seemed to be very upset, so I acted fast.

"Take me to him, now," I ordered, and with that, the group began to run in the direction of a house.

Edward and I followed after them, keeping up easily.

La Push wasn't a very safe place I guess… It was going to take a lot of time for me to get used to this place…

**Please review and tell me what you think of this? **


	5. Chapter 4

**? Mystery Point of View ?**

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"I'm positive, we get to Jacob, and we will have or revenge,"

"But… he's back to "Mr. goodie-goodie", there is no way he would help us,"

"That's were you come in dear," I smiled evilly.

"Victoria…I don't know,"

Sudden I groaned as she wrapped her arms around my shoulders, pushing herself up against me.

"Trust me, revenge will me ours," She repeated.

Weakly I smirked, pulling her closer to me, squeezing her ass.

"I trust you,"

"Good, now come on, it's time to do more damage,"

And just like that she was gone from my arms and running deep into the woods.

Quickly I followed after her, being able to catch up from keeping my sights on that fire red hair.

Just you wait… I would have my revenge, even if I had to pretend to be Victoria's little puppet for the rest of my life.

Revenge would be mine.

**Bella's Point of View**

Jacob had took all of this very hard, and I knew this was incredibly dangerous. But luckily now that he had Jinx, I hoped this would be enough to keep him from turning… evil again.

But of course, Alida was also taking precautions; she had members watching over Jacob, and Jinx all hours of the day, and also a few kept their sights on me.

Paul was the only one that seemed to really keep me calm, that and the fact that he was always here at my side.

Alida and her pack had entered Billy's house, finding him hanging from the ceiling fan, blood coated the room, along with a thick smell of peppermint, and mucus. It had been a sickly smell, and also one that I would never forget. It was burned into my memory as I had glanced in to that room. It had been the single most gruesome scene I had ever seen.

Billy's eyes had been discolored, as if he had gone blind.

Alida had come to a conclusion that night that this had been a murder from a vampire. She could smell the scent of one, but didn't recognize it. This had been a personal attack, perhaps to set off the pack, or simply it was feeding. But the strangest thing was that Billy wasn't drained dry of his blood, the only blood loss he had was from various cuts across his body.

It had been one of the worse nights of my life, second to the day I found out about Charlie's death. I understood what Jacob must have been going through.

But I couldn't find the words, or the courage to speak to him.

I was still to afraid, and Paul still didn't trust Jacob around me, so he had refused to let me try and help Jacob in any way… which I actually was relieved for.

Although tonight, was finally a night we could just be together, and disaster wouldn't suddenly happen, or mass murder.

This night marked us as one year of being together, and the whole day had been nothing but being with Paul, enjoying the time alone, and to my delight almost no one bothered us.

I sighed, curling myself to him right now, loving the feel of his naked chest against mine.

"You ok babe,"

I smiled, kissing his chest before looking up into his dark brown eyes, getting lost for a moment.

"Of course, I'm great,"

Making love with Paul always put me up into an even better then good mood.

I shivered as I felt his fingers drawling shapes across my skin, trailing all the way down my back before I felt his warm soft lips on my forehead.

It was quiet then, the only sounds was the beating of or hearts, and the light tapping of people running up and down the road, no doubt Alida beginning her training with Jared, and Embry.

Paul, and Quil had been the first to try it tonight, and it my surprise they moved limply, soar from their muscles being pushed to their limits, then stretched into the form of shape Alida had wanted.

I already could hear the others beginning to complain, but something told me Alida would be cracking down on the complaining soon, judging by the redness that would color her face as she heard their chatter.

Already, I was afraid to anger this girl, she seemed to handle the pack better then Sam had… but I didn't dare say this out loud, not with Emily still very sensitive, and weak from the news of his death.

"Bella,"

I smiled looking up at Paul as my name rolled off his lips in the most adorable way I have ever had the pleasure of hearing.

"Yes?"

Paul hesitated a moment, and looked at me seriously as he sat us both up.

This startled me, and disappointed me slightly as he slid his pants back on, standing up to watch down at me, a nervous glint in his eyes.

"What's wrong," I muttered, sitting up, watching him with concern as he swallowed hard.

"Bella…I… you know I love you… more then anything in the world…right?" He began.

Fear now jumped inside me, my mind rushing with thousands of bad things that he could possibly be getting at.

Why did this painfully remind me of Edward's goodbye..?

"Yes… and I love you, why are you saying this?"

"Because… I just… I want to be with you forever, I want to be the guy you wake up next to every day for the rest of our lives, and it would mean… the world to me… if you would marry me," He said and I watched in shock as he turned around retrieving a ring box from his nightstand drawl, getting down slowly on one knee, and opening the box to show a gorgeous diamond ring.

I gasped in surprise, my heart racing fast inside me, the room beginning to spin, and for a second I thought I was going to faint, but I quickly held on strong.

"Y-yes," I said, tears filling in my eyes as I smiled at him.

Paul's eyes light up now as he looked into mine, and with a tremble he took the ring from its box, and slide it onto my finger.

Quickly I hugged in to me, feeling like I would be squealing in joy if it wasn't for the fact I could barely breathe.

His arms wrapped around me tightly, holding me close to his chest before he was now on top of me, kissing me passionate, rolling his hands up and down my back.

I groaned, my insides melting and twisted as his hips came down on mine, and for the rest of the night, we heatedly enjoyed each other.

**So what do you think about all of this?**

**Did you see this proposal coming? Lol I didn't. hope you liked it. Please review!**

**The next update will be after I get at least 4 reviews. **


	6. Chapter 5

**A Small side note before you begin reading…**

_Would all you readers like for a character map, showing Alida's full pack, with descriptions, and imprints, along with the La Push pack, and the Northern pack that has been added in?_

**Please message/or leave a review.**

**Thanks! **

**Bella's Point of View**

As I woke up from my sleep, I smiled, feeling the slight weight on my ring finger.

It was hard to come into terms with this… I was engaged.

My heart raced at this thought, and slowly my eyes came open, looking out of the window as the sun came shinning through.

I would have been almost perfectly at ease if it wasn't for the fact that Paul was missing from my side.

Quickly I sat up, looking around, my heart sinking.

Were could he be?

Resting back against the bed I sighed, combing my fingers through my crazy mess of hair. Last nights events had left my hair in this painful condition, but I couldn't complain.

"Paul, wake up you're- Suddenly the door had come swinging open, and there stood Link, his eyes widening as he took me in.

I screamed, my face going red as I quickly pulled the covers up tighter to myself, hopefully covering up any revealing areas.

"Bella, woah, I'm sorry!" Link said quickly, his face just as red as mine, but his eyes stayed planted on me.

"What the fuck is going on here!?" I heard an enraged Paul stomping over grabbing a hold of Link now, and holding him up off the ground, growling in anger.

"Paul I-I-I was just l-looking for you, and I walked in on her, I swear!" Link yelled out, clutching at Paul's hold around his neck, he face turning purple.

"You bastard, trying to get a sneak peak of _my _Bella," Paul's growl shook the room.

"Paul… let him go," I said, not being able to help my firmness.

Paul turned back to look at me shocked, but his anger stayed on his face, in a mask of annoyance.

"But…"

"Now,"

Paul snarled turning his glare back on Link, before he slowly set him back down, moving away from him, and to me, standing in front of me wit his arms crossed, so I was completely out of sight.

"You're a lucky ass," Paul spit at him.

Link swallowed, looking like he was going to pee his pants at any moment.

I sighed, sitting back more to hide under the covers fully, closing my eyes to listen to the rest of this.

"I-I was just here to tell you, you're wanted at Alida's meeting in an hour, down at her house,"

"Fine, now get going before I change my mind, and beat the shit out of you," Paul warned throwing daggers at him.

Link quickly nodded, and turned running out of the room.

Paul huffed, turning back around to flop down on the bed, resting his head in my lap, watching up at me.

"Good morning," He said just as pleasantly, only the slightly hint of anger left in his eyes.

I cracked a smile at this, a weak laugh rolling off my lips.

"Morning, where were you?"

"Out," He said glancing away from me for the briefest of seconds.

"Out where?" I pressed on.

"There was a little… accident,"

My eyes widened, and I anxiously bit my lip.

"What now, another murder?"

"No…but… this might cause some… complications," Paul mumbled, rubbing his forehead with a slightly stressed look.

Now I was really scared.

What happened now?

"What is going on Paul,"

"An imprint…" He muttered with a sour look.

I frowned slightly.

"Who, and with who?" I asked slightly confused.

"One of Alida's pack members… imprinted on…Jasper,"

Oh no…

**Review? Tell me what's on you're mind. Are you all ok with this imprint business here?**


	7. Chapter 6

**Alida's Point of View**

"And you are absolutely sure you imprinted," I confirmed, watching Alisha's bright green eyes cast a sad look to the ground.

"I'm positive, I felt it," Her timid voice spoke, coated with guilt.

I sighed, at gently touched her shoulder.

"It wasn't something you had control over, what's done, is done,"

"But… that vampire girl, she is so upset," Alisha said glancing to the side where the pixie vampire paced back and forth in front of the blonde vampire Alisha had imprinted on, her eyes seeming lifeless.

"Can someone please answer my questions, what is going on here," The blonde vampire spoke, glancing between the pixie and then to Alisha.

I could already tell the magic of the imprint dancing in his eyes, the way they seemed to warm.

Edward now was to my side, watching around to all of them with a calculating look, along with sorrow hiding behind the mask I'm sure he thought would fool the others.

"Edward… you know him better then we do…do you think you could explain this to him?" I said looking up at Edward with hope.

Quickly his nodded to me, his hand coming out to trace my cheek before pulling me into a tender embarrass, walking us over to Jasper.

By now I noticed a few members from my pack had wondered over to us, watching tensely between the Cullen's, and me.

Glancing to the side I noticed Damien, his great physic was hard to miss, although what really caught my attention was the glint of envy coloring his eyes as he watched between Alisha and Jasper.

Everyone knew that Damien, and Alisha loved each other, they we're always together, but they both would never admit their feelings. And I knew that they both already knew about the other's love. Because of our linked thoughts, but this didn't seem to change anything. They refused to outwards express their feelings.

Perhaps because they both knew something like this was going to happen.

Alisha's twin sister Summer stayed back beside her, glaring at everyone of us, appearing to be her usual dark, and ill tempered self.

Edward paused for just a moment as he stood before Jasper, and the pixie.

"Jasper, do you remember what…I told you…an imprint was," Edward said slowly and seriously as he looked between him and the pixie.

Jasper paused at this, his golden eyes flashing over to Alisha, before looking back to Edward, and nodding. A wary expression was now sliding on his face. As if he knew exactly were this was going already.

"Alisha imprinted," Jasper stated lowly, his eyes clouding, a small frown on his face now.

Edward seemed to draw in a long breath before continuing.

"Yes, on…you,"

The pixie now snapped a snarl, her eyes dark as they locked on Alisha.

Without thinking I let out a growl of my own, causing Damien, Summer, and Link to jump out, standing in front of Alisha in protective position number three.

Which was to my extreme surprise and delight that my instructions had already sunk in to Link.

Edward's eyes came to mine, with a begging look as my pack glared down on Jasper, and the pixie both.

"Alice, you need to calm down now," Edward urged quietly, his hold around my waist changing to a more protective shift to behind him.

Alice seemed to slowly transform into a savage before our eyes. Her body trembled, and broken sobs rolled of her lips, but no tears came.

"Alice, please darlin, nothing will change, I promise to you, please calm down" Jasper spoke to her quickly, his hands going on to Alice's face, looking at her seriously, and with a concentration that held more then just emotional turmoil.

At Jasper's words I watched as Alisha sunk to the ground, a low howl of pain slipping off her lips. The howl of a broken heart, even the sound alone could bring tears to the strongest men.

"Jasper," I said his name with as much calmness as I could.

His golden eyes met mine now, looking panicked and anxious as he glanced between Alice, and Alisha's pain.

"Alisha needs you," Was all I said, and with that I saw an emotion in his eyes that broke across his feature.

Defeat.

Slowly I watched as Jasper took his first step away from Alice.

"No, Jasper, don't" Alice's trembling increased, sobs again rising in her chest.

He didn't look at her as he took his next step forward.

"Please don't leave me," Alice sunk to her knees, her eyes clouded in pain, her tiny hands clutching the sand that lay at the bottom of her hands.

Step. Step.

Jasper still wasn't looking back, he was just half way to Alisha now.

"Please… don't go,"

Alice was slowly crawling forward, sobs being the only thing I could hear.

But the sound of Edward's wince beside me had gotten my full attention, his grip on me changing to pull me close to his chest.

"Are you ok," I whispered looking up at him, not able to hold back my concern.

Edward nodded, resting his head on mine, and closing his eyes, breathing quietly, letting his breath tickle the back of my neck.

"I'm alright love, this is just… very hard to watch, Alice is my most admired sister," He explained.

I frowned, watching as Jasper now stood in front of Alisha, who was still sunk to the ground, his hand went out, his finger going under her chin to bring her head up to meet his gaze.

"No," Alice screamed now, but it was too late.

Jasper now had Alisha pulled up to her feet, and hugged closely in his arms.

"I'm sorry Alice," I stated, but she didn't look at me.

She wouldn't look at anything, and in seconds, she was gone. Disappearing into the woods.

**Victoria's point of view**

I watched in amusement as Alice went running past the tree I had been sitting in for about an hour now. Just sitting back, and watching this poor display of heart break.

This was just what I needed.

"Are you ready to have some real fun now?" I smirked, looking over to my new partner in crime.

"As I'll ever be," He stated, and the coldness in his eyes seemed to point off into the distance.

I nodded with a smirk.

"So, you got the Riley kid picked up?" I confirmed as I slid down from the tree.

He followed down after me, nodding, crossing his arms as he watched me.

"Yes, why do we need him again?"

"I told you why, now come on, let's catch up to Alice,"

And with that I quickly went running the in the direction that Alice had went.

This was going to be too easy.

**Alright, please review. I have some fun questions that I would like to see if any of you can guess them.**

**Questions?**

_Who killed Billy?_

_Who is Victoria's new partner in crime?_

_Is Jacob really "Normal" again?_

**Now for those who had wanted a pack map, I'll send them copies of it personally. Just send me a message or leave a review saying you would like a copy of the character map for Alida's pack. **


	8. Character Map

_**Alida's pack**_

(**First in command****) ****Xavier Steel**- **black hair. Brown eyes. **(Perfectionist) 18

_**In wolf form**__: _Black fur. Medium height. Loudest growl.

_**Interests: **_Working. Becoming perfect at everything. Bonnie.

_**Social: **_Bonnie. Alida. Alisha. Damien. Amber. Jared. Quil. Colin. Bella.

_**Personality: **_ Confident. Determined. Mature. Loyal. Friendly.

_**Imprint: **_ Bonnie

(**Second in command) ****Bonnie**- Glide **Blonde hair. Brown eyes. **(Rules pusher) 17

_**In wolf form: **_Snow white fur. Small. Fastest runner.

_**Interests: **_Keeping order. Enforcing rules. Keeping the peace. Learning.

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Jareth. Amber. Alisha. Bella. Seth. Embry.

_**Personality: **_Very educated. Mature. Not open minded. Logical. Moral.

_**Imprint: **_Xavier Steel

**Elijah Fang** – **Black hair. Bright blue eyes. **(The bad boy) 17

_**In wolf form: **_Light brown fur. Built leaner. Average size. Best at hiding.

_**Interests: **_Bullying kids. Avoiding work. Fun. Constantly annoying others.

_**Social: **_Summer.

_**Personality: **_Lacks caring. Clever. Charming. Bad-boy. Trouble-maker.

_**Imprint: **_(unknown)

**Jareth Neil**- **ginger colored hair. Hazel eyes. (**The kid) 11

_**In wolf form: **_Light grey fur. Small. Jumps the highest.

_**Interests: **_Jokes. Pranks. Contests. Alida. Becoming the next Alpha.

_**Social: **_Everyone that happens to step into his life.

_**Personality: **_immature. Child-like. Determined. Good humor. Naïve.

_**Imprint: **_Amy Lahote (Has a crush on Alida)

**Summer Adams**- **light brown hair. Green eyes **(twin. Mean) 16

_**In wolf form: **_red-ish brown fur. Small. Good tracker.

_**Interests: **_Being with her sister. Ignoring the whole world around her.

_**Social**__**: **_Elijah. Alisha. Alida. Vanessa.

_**Personality: **_Mean. Snarky. Rude. Self-centered. Quiet. Uncaring. Unfeeling.

_**Imprint: **_Justin Goldberg (Dead)

**Alisha Adams**- **light brown hair. Green eyes. **(twin. Nice) 16

_**In wolf form: **_Dark brown fur. A little bigger then Summer.

_**Interests: **_protecting the weak. Building friendships. Being with her sister. Damien

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Bonnie. Damien. Amber. Bella. Jasper. Quil. Jared.

_**Personality: **_Shy. Quiet. Friendly. Feeble. Caring. Honest. Good-spirited.

_**Imprint: **_Jasper Hale. (Crush on Damien)

**Vanessa Willows**- **blonde hair with red high lights. Blue eyes. **(snotty) 17

_**In wolf form: **_White fur. Average sized. Kills the fastest.

_**Interests: **_Herself. Her looks. Jacob. Showing off. Being the best.

_**Social: **_ Jacob.

_**Personality: **_Self-centered. Selfish. Rude. Show-off. Snobby. Mature.

_**Imprint: **_(No one) Has a crush on Jacob.

**Damien Steel**- **black hair. Grey eyes**. (Smug. Over achiever) 19

_**In wolf form: **_sandy fur, spirals of black. Very large. Best fighter.

_**Interests: **_Becoming great. Succeeding in everything. Alisha.

_**Social: **_Alida. Xavier. Bonnie. Alisha. Amber.

_**Personality: **_Smug. Clever. Witty. Flirty. Hard-worker. Determined.

_**Imprint: **_(Unknown)

**Amber West**- **Dark brown hair. Blue eyes.** (Sweetheart) 13

_**In wolf form: **_Rusty brown fur. Small. Good sense of smell.

_**Interests: **_Making friends. Going on adventures. Doing the impossible.

_**Social: **_Anyone, and everyone.

_**Personality: **_sweet, kind, helpful, honest, moral, easily worried, and naïve.

_**Imprint: **_Seth

**The La Push Pack**

_**-(Leader) Sam Uley –Dead- **_

**(Second in command)** **Jared**

_**Wolf form: **_Dark brown fur. Scruffy long. Slight above average size.

_**Interests: **_Telling jokes, goofing around. Teasing the others.

_**Social: **_Quil. Paul. Bella. Jareth. Xavier. Amber. Alisha. Alida.

_**Imprint**_ : Kim

**(Third in command)** **Paul Lahote**

_**Wolf form: **_Dark grey fur. Slightly bigger than the others.

_**Interests: **_ Being the tough guy. Being fearless. Bella. Skipping work.

_**Social: **_Bella. Jared. Emmett. Quil. Seth. Jareth. Xavier

_**Imprint: **_Bella

**Jacob Black**

_**Wolf form: **_Russet brown fur. Biggest wolf of them all. Strong build. Long fur.

_**Interests: **_Training. Hanging with his friends. Jinx. Bella.

_**Social: **_Seth. Embry. Jinx. Jareth. Amber.

_**Imprint: **_Jinx

**Embry Call**

_**Wolf form: **_Misty brown fur. Average size, shorter fur then the others.

_**Interests: **_Keeping Quil out of trouble. Keeping the peace. Training with Alida.

_**Social: **_Quil, Jacob. Bella, Seth, Alida. Jasper. Bonnie. Amber. Alisha. Xavier.

_**Imprint: **_Ariella

**Quil Atera **

_**Wolf form: **_Dark colored fur. Average size, a bit less graceful then the others.

_**Interests: **_Making Bella blush. Playing around. Not working. Building forts.

_**Social: **_Jared, Paul, Embry, Bella, Jacob, Seth, Alida, Emmett, Jareth, Xavier

_**Imprint: Claire**_

**Seth Clearwater**

_**Wolf form: **_sandy colored fur. Smaller than the others. Very speedy.

_**Interests: **_Impressing Alida. Having fun. Challenging other pack members to fight.

_**Social: **_Quil, Embry, Jacob, Bella, Alida, Emmett, Jasper, Jinx, Jareth, Bonnie,

_**Imprint: **_Amber

_**Leah Clearwater-Dead- **_

**Brady **

_**Wolf form: **_Brown fur, slightly smaller sized.

_**Interest: **_Being included, being given extra attention, being important.

_**Social: **_Colin, Amber

_**Imprint: **_ Danity

**Colin **

_**Wolf form: **_Dark brown. Slightly bigger then Brady. Built for speed, but lacks it.

_**Interests: **_Learning about vampires, becoming friends with everyone, sports.

_**Social: **_Brady, Bella, Embry, Quil, Jared, Edward, Seth, Jareth, Xavier,

_**Imprint: **_ Aubrey

**The La Push Imprints (Humans)**

**Kim**

_**Looks:**_Long black hair, that falls down just past her shoulders. Brown eyes, tan.

_**Interests:**_ Spending time with Jareth. Planning events. Organizing, collecting.

_**Social:**_ Bella. Ariella. Aubrey. Danity. Claire. Jinx. Amber. Amy. Emma. Alice.

_**Imprint:**_____Jared

**Bella Swan**

_**Looks**_**: ** Dark brown hair goes past her shoulders. Brown eyes. Pale skin.

_**Interests**_**: ** reading, relaxing, being alone, Paul, fighting for what's right.

_**Social:**_ everyone except for Jacob.

_**Imprint: **_Paul

**Ariella Jointella **

_**Looks:**_Short. Tight blonde curls, green eyes. Bubbly smile.

_**Interests: **_ Adventures. Shopping. Embry. Parties. Making new friends.

_**Social: **_everyone except for Summer, Vanessa, Elijah, Jacob, and Jinx

_**Imprint**__**: **___Embry

**Claire**

_**Looks: **_Light brown hair, dark brown eyes. Deep dimples.

_**Interests: **_Playing with toys, exploring, playing with Quil, teething, and singing.

**Social: **Quil, and her family.

_**Imprint:**_____Quil

**Aubrey Miller**

_**Looks: **_Fire red hair, freckles, big innocent blue eyes, and cat-like features.

_**Interests: **_Having fun, roller-skating, sports, competitions, shopping.

_**Social: **_ Emily, Bella, Kim, Ariella, Danity, Amber, Alisha, Alida, Jinx, Emma, Amy

_**Imprint: **_Colin

**Danity Burns**

_**Looks:**_tan skin, raven black hair, braces, very skinny, no curves what so ever.

_**Interests:**_Being alone. Reading. Swimming. Creating anything. Discovering.

_**Social:**_Emily, Bella, Ariella, Aubrey, Jinx, Amy, Emma, Alisha, Bonnie, Alice

_**Imprint:**_____Brady

**Northern Pack**

**Jinx (Jenifer) Stellers**

_**Looks: **_Neon Pink hair, electric blue eyes, thin, model-type body, firm

_**Wolf form**__**: **_Pearl white fur, small in size, brown splash on her tail

_**Interests: **_Having fun, making others laugh, and making others happy, protecting

_**Social: **_Bella, Jacob, Alida, Alice, Link

_**Imprint: **_Jacob

**Link Stellers**

_**Looks: **_Bright green hair, Burnt orange colored eyes. Short. Muscular.

_**Interests: **_Playing pranks, annoying Paul, "Hide-and-Seek" Flirting, Bella

_**Social: **_Everyone except Jacob, Summer, and Elijah

_**Imprint: **_Alida

**Last Chapter (2)**

Jacob and Jinx had walked in on finding Billy hung on the ceiling fan in Jacob's room.

Meanwhile

Alida and Edward are at Emily's about to tell her of Sam, and Leah's death.


	9. Chapter 7

**Bella's Point of View**

I wasn't sure what was going on, all I knew was that, the wolves and the Cullen's were really struggling to trace down Alice.

It's already been a week, and so far they have found no trace of her, which only added to our worries.

Alida was afraid Alice had gone off, in a "Jacob" type thinking way, actively trying to find ways to kill Alisha. But I just couldn't see Alice doing such a thing, not ever. But who was I kidding; I didn't think Jacob was capable of something like that either.

"So what the hell are we supposed to do, just go hunting around for the leech for the rest of our lives," A boy snipped, looking darkly towards Alida.

The others sitting around the fire pointed daggers towards the boy who had spoken, especially Edward, who was sitting closely beside Alida.

"No, we find Alice, and make sure she is alright, and stable, and not planning against our pack," Alida said simply, not seeming to mind the boy's obvious coldness towards this topic.

"But it's been a week already, we aren't going to find her, why keep trying?" The boy continued, keeping his bright blue eyes pointed firmly on Alida, almost no emotion at all in them.

"Elijah, if we don't find her we might have a repeat performance with Jacob, and I don't think anyone wants that," Alida said her eyes growing tightly, clearly beginning to lose her patience.

The boy, I guess named Elijah now rolled his eyes, sitting back in his seat, glaring right into the fire, but stayed quiet.

"I say we get more hotdogs, Paul ate all of them, again," The little Jareth complained, digging around on the small table set up.

I laughed quietly at that, looking up to Paul's smug grin.

"I think we may have a bit of a more important things to worry about then hotdogs," A girl sitting beside Elijah snapped, glaring towards Jareth with emerald green eyes of hatred.

Her face was both beautiful, and harsh, it was unsettling. It brought fear bounding in my stomach, and at the same time I sat frozen by her beauty.

I recognized her in seconds, but I paused before opening my mouth to speak to her.

She had to be either Alisha, or Summer. It was hard to tell between them, being twins. They both had the same features, and same height, the only difference was Alisha's hair was cropped shorter.

So this had to be Summer, she had hair that fell in perfect waves chocolate brown beauty.

Alida heaved a sigh, and looked over to the boy on her right side, giving him a slight smile.

"Xavier could you please take Jareth to bring back more hotdogs,"

The boy smiled back, his raven black curls bouncing slightly as he quickly got on. His brown eyes sparkled with determination.

"Sure Alida, be right back," He turned to Jareth. "Let's go kid,"

And with that, they both went jogging towards the direction of Alida's house.

"Now, where was I," Alida muttered, turning her focus back to the pack circled around the fire.

"We were talking about finding Alice love," Edward smiled, wrapping his arm around her.

She looked up at him with a look that sent shivers down my spine. It still was so amazing how much Alida surprised me, I never knew how passionate she felt towards anything, and I thought she was like a rock, like a strong rock that was born to lead. But I was now seeing this other side of her, the side were I realized regardless, she was a girl, just like me, and she had deep feelings as well.

"Ah, that's right, Cullen's have you found anything, even a hint of Alice, anywhere, or clue as to where she would go," Alida wondered, and looked to where the Cullen's had mixed themselves in with the pack.

"Sadly, no we haven't, we searched all of Forks, and past Port Angles," Carlisle said giving a fatigued sigh.

I looked up at Paul at this, leaning into his side.

He looked down at me curiously, and wrapping his arm around my shoulders, warming me up as cold chills of wind blew past us.

At this moment, I couldn't imagine being any happier, then again at the same time I felt my eyes slowly slide to Alida and Edward, watching Edward play with Alida's hair, watching down at her with a seriousness, and passion that bit my insides.

Did Paul look at me like that?

My thoughts were quickly disrupted as Alida spoke.

"Any idea of where she could be,"

"I was thinking she might have gone to the Denali's to stay with them, it's just a feeling Alice would be prone to doing," Jasper spoke from his spot beside Alisha, her hand in his.

This sight filled me with happiness, but at the same time it made me feel to guilty, that I was happy. Alice was like my sister, yet I wanted Jasper to be happy to, and Alisha… but that wouldn't work… would it?

Not everyone can be happy… I wish everyone could, that things could just work out well everything, but I knew this wouldn't happen.

At that moment, Jareth, and Xavier came back with five more packs of hotdogs, both of them wearing goofy smiles.

"We have arrived," Jareth smirked, holding his pack of hotdogs to the sky with a woot, before running them to the table.

I watched with a chuckle as most of the pack watched after him, rolling their eyes.

Most of them thought of Jareth as the pack's annoyance, but I thought he was great, he was always so happy and excited no matter what the situation, it truly was funny, and at the same time so cute.

It made me wonder where his mother and father where why they weren't around to take care of this little guy.

All that I knew was that he stayed with Damien, that was who taken care of him since he was five.

"So the Denali's… you're friends I'm guessing," Alida commented, her gaze falling on the hotdogs with a pondering gaze.

In seconds Edward was moving, in a flash already having a stick in his hands, and a hotdog on the stick; hovering it over the fire, watching her with a smile.

She shook her head watching him amused for a second, before looking to Carlisle.

"Yes, they are like family to us, I'm sure if Alice is there she will be alright, and taken care of,"

Alida nodded quietly, watching Edward cooking her hotdog.

"Would it be to much to ask if one of you go up to Denali and check to see if she is there, if it is I'll make sure to get one of the pack up there," She spoke.

"It isn't a problem love, of course they can go," Edward said, kissing Alida's cheek before looking back at the hotdog.

"Yeah, what Eddie said, we can handle that for sure," Emmett smirked, with a chuckle.

Edward threw a skeptical look at Emmett, that also held a glint of nervousness.

Perhaps Emmett had been thinking something Edward didn't agree with.

I quickly shook my head, turning my attention away from them, and to Paul who was already eating at his next hotdog.

I couldn't help but watch him, the every muscle in his mouth moving, with a serious look directed between Edward, and Emmett, and Alida.

Paul truly was the most beautiful man I have ever had the pleasure to have in my life. Everything he did screamed perfection, and the utmost attractiveness.

"Excellent, then if you could leave by morning to Denali that would be great, we do want to find Alice as soon as possible, I'll keep the search going around here until we get word from you," Alida spoke.

"Alright, we will be sure to call you as soon as we get there," Carlisle smiled, looking at ease, now seeming to take his time to stand up from his seat.

"Do you want one of us to go with the Cullen's just in case they need help?" The girl that sat as closely to Alida as possible spoke, for the first time.

I took in her perfect blonde hair, already feeling a pinch of envy as I took in her perfect features, with the girlie dimples, and dark brown eyes that complimented her sun-kissed skin.

"No Bonnie, I'm sure the Cullen's can handle this one alone,"

Bonnie nodded, her face showing nothing but respect, and loyalty, as if she would run in front of a bullet to save Alida in any second.

This was surprising to me, but at the same time all I could think about was her pure beauty.

It simply wasn't fair, why did all the wolf girls have this flawless look, and figure.

I couldn't fit in here at all, even with the pack, and even Paul. They all were beyond anything I was.

Tears swelled in my eyes, making my sight blur.

It's not me.

"Bella, are you ok?" Paul's anxious voice spoke, making me jump as I looked up at him.

His finger came out, brushing my tears away.

"N-nothing,"

Paul let a low growl at this, looking serious as he hugged me close to him.

"I mean it Bella, what's wrong?"

"I mean it to… I'm fine ok," I muttered, and hid my face in his shoulder.

I felt his arms go around me suddenly pulling me up in his arms, cradling me against his crest as he stood up.

"Hey, Bella is getting tired, we're heading," He said looking at each of them, before focusing his gaze on me.

My face went red as all eyes landed on me curiously, half of them looking concerned, and the other half looked suspiciously towards us.

"Alright Paul, Bella, thanks for coming, I'll see you tomorrow for training, bright and early," Alida said seriously, and seemed to smirk a bit at Paul's reluctant groan.

"Yeah yeah, see ya," He muttered, and turned, walking us away from them.

I looked behind his shoulder to smile at Jareth who was waving vigorously after us.

I waved back, and shook my head, resting it back on Paul's shoulder.

"So when are you going to tell me why you were crying," Paul said after a few minutes of silence between us.

I bit my lip, not wanting to say a word.

"I already told you, nothing,"

"I can do this all night babe, I will find out sooner or later,"

"Then later,"

Paul growled lowly, clenching his jaw as he kicked the door open, walking us in, slowly putting me down.

"You're lucky you're so beautiful, just you wait, I have ways of making you talk," He warned with a suggestive smirk.

At this I smirked myself, picking up on his hint, and went racing towards his room.

He snickered, and ran after me, quickly trapping me in his arms, and launching us onto his bed, rolling me up in his arms before we landed onto the bed, me ending up falling onto his chest.

"Tell me,"

"Make me,"

"Well… if you insist," Paul chuckled, and I shivered as I felt his lips on my neck.

I closed my eyes, and sighed deeply, leaning down closer to him.

This was the one place I truly did feel like a belonged.

Right here in Paul's arms.

**Please Review?**

**What did you think of this?**

**Sorry it took a while for the update! I had some massive homework thrown on me this week. I'll update every day as long as I get at the very least five reviews a chapter. **

**With each five reviews I'll give all you lovely people a new chapter. **

**Thanks for reading! **


	10. Chapter 8

**Bella's Point of view **

All I could hear was the light rumble of Paul's peaceful snores, and the feel of his big warm arm around me, hugging me to him loosely.

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around in the darkness, generally feeling exhausted, but at the same time I was wide awake, and I couldn't get back to sleep.

I watched Paul as he slept, not wanting to disturb him, but at the same time I did. For some reason I was really beginning to get extremely warm.

Without thinking, I slid from his arms, crawling out of bed, and stumbled around in the dark, until I made it over to the window, where the moon shone in through, creating a dim light to float into the room, just enough for me to see.

Looking out, I watched around to the slight sway of the trees, and the sound of the ocean waves hitting the shore, but what got my attention was the figure walking around outside through the woods.

I squinted, looking hard at the figure, it began to get bigger, and for a moment I swore I saw a flash a red, but before I could make certain, I felt my stomach heave, and I went running out of the room, and across of hall to the bathroom.

It was only seconds after I hunched down over the toilet that I began to gag, throwing up nosily.

Groaning, I clutched the toilet for support, feeling my stomach bubble, with a sick nauseous feeling, and a burning in my head that I easily ignored as I continued to puke.

After what seemed like forever, I jumped as I felt a soft hand on my shoulder.

Looking up weakly, I took in Paul's concerned, yet tired eyes.

"Bella, are you alright?"

He asked, now on his knees beside me, gently massaging my shoulders.

I gagged, turning my head quickly, to puke again into the toilet, before I could answer him.

"Can you get my toothbrush," I said through tears in my eyes.

Paul nodded quickly, and reached up on the sink, and squeezed some toothpaste on it for me, before handing it to me.

I did my best to sit up, having Paul help me to my feet, so I could brush my teeth.

"I'm taking you to Alida, now," He muttered, hugging me gently into his arms after I finished.

"I'm fine now, it was probably from all the hotdogs I ate, I don't think I ever ate so many in my life," I said, looking up at him anxiously, stroking his cheek. "No need to bother Alida,"

Paul paused, watching me closely, and sighed.

"But how do you feel?"

"Perfectly fine now,"

"Are you sure?"

"Completely, let's get back to bed,"

Paul nodded, but concern staying on his face as he lifted me up, carrying me back to his room.

"It's what… 3 in the morning, and I wake up to see my girlfriend is puking in the bathroom, already a bad sign for today," Paul grumbled, shaking his head as he tucked us both back into bed.

I smiled, curling in close to him.

"I'm alright now, so there is no need to worry,"

Paul gave me a look at that, and kissed my forehead.

"You better be alright," He said firmly, and closed his eyes, breathing in calmly.

I closed my eyes as well, and sighed, pulling the covers closer to me.

Once I was deeply asleep, that's when the dreams began to come.

**Victoria's Point of View**

I sat, looking around rigidly, waiting.

Just waiting for this to begin.

He should have been here by now, what was taking so long?

How hard could it be to find a vampire?

"Victoria," I heard his alluring voice from behind me, and I actually jumped, and turned to hiss at him.

"Wow, actually caught you by surprise, I thought you were always one step ahead," Riley smirked, standing in front of me.

I glared at him coldly, making his shut his mouth fast, clearing his throat now with a nervous step back.

"Where is she?" I demanded.

"I-I-… well.. w-we couldn't find her,"

A growl rolled off my lips at this, and I grabbing him by the collar, glaring daggers at him.

"This could ruin everything, if we don't get her, we get nothing!"

"Not to worry," Another voice called from farther behind Riley.

And there stood my true partner in crime, standing tall and lean in front of me, a wave of raven black hair hiding half of his face, until with a graceful motion he swept his hair from his face.

I had to remind myself that he was just for looks, not for touches, he wasn't my love, my love was stolen from me, and I was going to take him back.

"You got her?" I smirked dropping Riley to the ground as I made my way over to the dark prince that had just came.

He smirked, his eyes blood red, his teeth glistening in the moonlight, making shivers roll down my spine at his menacing laugh.

"Right here," He motioned to his feet, and there sat Jinx, chained up tightly, her eyes closed, obviously knocked out cold.

My eyes danced in delight, and I snickered.

"Perfect, now, let's get going, we have more work to do,"

"Yes Ma'am," He spoke, and with a slight grunt he lifted Jinx up, and slung her roughly over his shoulder, walking with power, and intimidation.

I strangely found myself drawn to this man, he was irresistibly, and it was extremely hard not to mix business with pleasure, but I had to remain in control of my every emotion.

Jacob was my true lover, and I would wait for him, wait for him to join me once again.

"And Alec, nice work," I complimented, walking a bit faster to keep up with his pace.

His blood red eyes landed on mine, making my insides feel as if they were about to burn out of my body.

"Why thank you," He smirked, and he again chuckled, it was a dark sickly laugh that I just adored.

Riley walked behind us, obviously sulking, but still following none the less, but he did know is he didn't I'd have him killed in seconds.

We all wanted something, I wanted my Jacob, Alec wanted revenge on a certain pack of dogs that killed his twin sister and Riley; he wanted to basically become my lover, although in my terms, he would be more so referred as my slave.

Jacob would be my lover forever, him and only him, I lived, and breathed to be his object, and that is what I will be.

**Review?**

**Did you guess the mystery person right?**

**Please review and tell me what you're thinking about all of this drama.**


	11. Chapter 9

**Bella's Point of view**

When I woke up the next day, I couldn't say anything was better then it had been.

Then Cullen's had left, heading to Denali in hopes to find Alice, only Edward and Jasper stayed behind. On top of Alice being missing, now Jinx was missing as well, which wasn't at all ok.

I could see the glimpses of the old, evil Jacob cracking through, but Alida was on top of this, she had the pack keeping close watch on him, and had requested that someone get close with Jacob, and make him feel loved.

Although, this didn't sound like a hard job, none of the pack girls at all could do that, they were either in a relationship, or to afraid to show any form of love towards Jacob, to fool him into thinking they actually cared.

Luckily, Summer… and Jacob seemed to end up walking around together more and more.

Naturally her cold, harsh expression stayed on her gorgeous face, but she seemed comfortable right beside Jake, like she wasn't afraid at all, it was like she was attracted to the threat of the danger he could compose.

I didn't care who hung onto Jacob, as long as he didn't try hurting anyone else I loved, or me.

But at the same time, I really was worried about Jinx; it wasn't like her to just leave, and without Link. I knew something was up with this. There was no way she would willingly leave without Link. There was just no way.

Link seemed to be the only one that was turning into something savage.

But not at all in an evil way.

He was still the sweet goofball, but there are seconds were a look would come over him, like he was ready to turn and run away, into the woods perhaps, and just phase, going out to look for his sister in his own way.

But Alida knew what she was doing, and if there was anyone that could find Jinx, it was her.

Then of course there was me, and Emily, putting more stress on everyone. We seemed to have picked up a bad illness. The both of us went through sick mornings.

The sick stomach, and cramping, the dizziness, and hot flashes, it was beginning to become tiresome. I was ready for this sickness to be over.

Even Alida was getting concerned for the both of us, she was confused by our descriptions of the sickness.

She saw how it was similar to when a wolf is about to phase for the first time. This thought surprised me, but at the same time, I secretly was hoping for something like that to happen.

I wanted to be with Paul forever, and he would hardly ever age… I would, unless somehow I get my age to slow down as well… that's what I needed to happen.

Leaning back in Paul's bed I sighed, resting my head back to close my eyes, feeling the light breeze of the fan overhead. The hairs on my hair flew against my face, tickling my cheeks, distracting me for just a second.

"Bella," A voice called from the door, and I looked up to see Alida, and Edward came walking into the room, both wearing serious looks.

"What is it?" I asked, sitting up nervous by their expressions.

"We picked up a scent of a vampire in the woods around the back of Jacob's house,"

My eyes widened, my heart racing hard at her words.

No.

"Who?"

"Victoria," Edward spoke, his eyes falling on mine, and the look that came to his eyes, just made me fall apart even more.

The look of utter emotionless, his eyes held nothing, it was like he was turned off, almost dead…

"We have to leave, now," Alida said in a calm but firm voice, but I heard the alertness leaking into her expression.

I nodded quickly, lifting myself out of bed, but as I swayed back down, I felt a jag of pain split down my spine.

Letting out a gasp of pain I sunk to the ground.

"Bella!" Alida said wide eyed, crouching over quickly, looking over me with an analyzing gaze.

Edward done the same, in a flash picking me up, and setting me back down on the bed, making sure he barely touched me.

I panted, feeling light-head as I tried to focus on their faces.

"I'm ok," I stuttered out.

"No, you aren't, I'm getting Paul, and a doctor," Alida stated, and swiftly left the room, pulling out her phone.

My hand went out to stop her, but she was already gone, leaving Edward and I alone.

I swallowed, slowly, reluctantly, I turned to face him.

He watched back at me, his golden eyes measuring my face.

It was a long time before one of us spoke, but as his lips parted, his voice sprang out in a fast jumble.

"Are you alright?" He forced out.

My heart was thudding loudly; I could hardly even think straight, my hands clutched the blankets on the bed hard as I continued my gaze at him.

"I am… now that I'm with Paul," I felt myself mutter.

Edward's eyes clouded, turning his had a bit, a look of confusion lighting his face, before he spoke.

"I was referring as to physically, but…"

My face flushed, and I groaned, letting myself fall down against the pillow, pulling the blanket up to my nose.

"I know, I'm just not feeling good at all,"

He nodded looking away from me for a second.

"Bella, you know… that I'm sorry,"

I now met his eyes.

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything I had made you go through when I left,"

My heart pinched a bit at the memory, but I ignored it easily, letting my shoulders rise, and fall.

"Things happen for a reason, now I have Paul, and I couldn't be more happy,"

Again Edward nodded.

"I'm glad we both can be happy, regardless to… our past,"

"Me to, I just hope this happiness won't get ruined again," I said quietly looking out the window just in time to see Paul running towards the house.

"Don't worry Bella, we won't let Victoria hurt anyone," Edward spoke, and with that, he turned and walked to the door, glancing back to me with a small smile before walking out.

I sighed, and closed my eyes, relaxing more into the bed, feeling my head continue to spin beyond my control.

"Bella, babe are you ok," I heard Paul's sweet voice call out to me after just a minute, and I smiled.

"I'm ok," I whispered, but didn't open my eyes.

It wasn't that I didn't want too, it's just that I didn't have the energy to open them.

"What happened," He demanded, now sounding like he was right next to me.

His big warm hands were now on mine, intertwining our fingers.

I forced my eyes open now, taking in his dark eyes.

Just looking at him was enough to chase away any of my fears, and like magic I almost felt completely better.

"I just got really dizzy, and my stomach was hurting, Alida got worried, and thinks the doctor should check me out,"

"Hell yeah, you have no idea what this could be, what if that fucking leech was poisoning your food," Paul said a low growl starting in his chest.

"I don't think its food poisoning," I said squeezing his hand.

"Then what is this shit, why are you and Emily so sick, and no one else is getting it?" Paul said with an impatient look towards the door.

"It's just a cold Paul, please relax, it's nothing,"

And with that the swing of the door opening, made me jump, and a young man came walking in with a doctor bag in his hands.

Surely this couldn't be my doctor.

He looked as though he was the same age as me, yet there he was, all in white, looking purely professional.

Quickly he walked to the side of the bed.

"Isabella Swan, I'm Doctor Jonas, it's pleasure to meet you," He spoke in a clear and friendly tone that was both gentle, and urgent.

"Bella," I corrected. "And it's nice to meet you to,"

"Alright Bella, can you tell me what seems to be bothering you?" Dr. Jonas asked, digging in his bag to get out his supplies, and began to check my pulse.

"I'm just a bit dizzy, and my stomach hurts a little," I stated politely, to see Paul's narrowed eyes on me.

"She's been puking every morning, getting hot flashes, and her back has also been hurting," He said giving me a look.

I struggled not to throw him a glare, but I stayed quiet.

"I see, and have you committed any sexual activities within the last few months?" Dr. Jonas asked, putting his stethoscope over my stomach, seeming to concentrate there.

My face turned a deep shade of red.

"Umm, y-yes," I muttered, looking up at Paul who was watching the doctor like he was the biggest threat in the world.

For a second the room was completely quiet as the doctor continued to listen to my stomach, and finally he took the stethoscope away, and slowly put it back in his bag, smiling now.

"I have wonderful news, I know exactly what is going on here," He said looking between the two of us.

Paul sighed in relief, and relaxed, sitting beside me, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"What is it doc?" He wondered.

"It appears that Bella is Pregnant, congratulations,"

At his words both Paul and I froze.

…..

**Review?**

**Did you see this coming?**

**Do you like this so far?**


	12. Chapter 10

**Bella's Point of View**

No… No…NO.

I wasn't ready for this, not prepared for what this meant, and what this was going to cause Paul.

We were so young… and I knew this was going to hard on us… well not me, I truly am happy about this, but I know Paul, I know he doesn't want held down, and

I held my breath, my heart racing as I took in Paul's still form next to me.

The doctor had left over ten minute s ago, but he still was in the same place, the same expression, and now we were alone together.

The room was quiet.

Never had I been so glad for Alida, and Edward, as they both appeared at the door, both wearing concerned faces as they took in our tense faces.

"So what's wrong, are you alright Bella?" Alida asked, and took a step towards me, and in a flash Paul was standing up, and in front of me, growling at Alida.

This caused Edward to leap out in front of Alida, his eyes dark as they glared daggers into Paul's eyes.

Paul shook furiously, making a protective stance in front of me.

"Get. Back." Paul demanded in a voice that had actually sent chills down my own spine.

Alida, looking serious touched Edward's shoulder, which seemed to calm him enough to look at her.

Slowly they both backed up, till they were standing back against the wall of Paul's room, they both looked like it was taking a lot of effort to not rip Paul apart.

"Paul, what is the problem; tell me now," Alida demanded in her serious alpha voice.

"Bella is pregnant," Paul snarled between clenched teeth.

At that Edward and Alida froze in their track, looking at each other in shock.

I flushed as both of their eyes came to me, looking like they were half scared, half amazed.

Paul shifted in front of me so I was out of sight of them.

"Well, you have to let us around her, we need to get our things packed tonight, and get out of La Push," Alida said shaking her head.

"No, just, we'll meet you all outside ok, just… let Bella and I alone for a minute ok," Paul said with a weakened glare.

"Fine, you have twenty minute," Alida said seriously, and turned to Edward, leading him out of the room.

I sighed, looking down, scared for Paul's reaction.

But to my surprise he flopped down beside me, resting his head into my lap, just like he always did. I felt his eyes travel to my stomach for a second before meeting my gaze.

"Are you ok," He started.

I swallowed. "Yes, just worried,"

"I won't let anyone hurt our baby,"

My heart raced at his words, and tears stung in my eyes, but I quickly smiled, hiding my tears.

"Really, I mean… you're not mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Maybe you didn't want something like this happening so fast… and… get tied down so quickly,"

Paul snorted, and leaned up, kissing my lips gently.

"Bella babe, I asked you to marry me, I took the next step for us, and this kind of thing… I knew could happen, I didn't know it would, I wasn't expecting it, but I love you Bella, you and the mini me growing inside of you,"

Again my heart did tumbles.

Paul was so perfect, I was so lucky.

He would never leave me, and he loved our baby, and was glad we were having one.

"You want to be a dad," Was all I could manage myself saying.

"I've never really thought of it, but with you, I feel like this could be the third best thing that has ever happened to me," His smile was beyond beautiful.

"What was the first two,"

"When I met you, and when you said yes to being mine forever," Paul spoke, and as he did so he gathered me up in his arms, gently setting me down to my feet.

I smiled, hugging him close before letting him go, and walking to my suitcases.

This was probably the best day of my life, Paul was happy, I was happy, and I was having a baby.

Even though this moment, everyone was supposed to be scared, and serious, and ready for a possible fight, but I couldn't find myself to care enough about it to feel anything but happiness.

Victoria was around, no one knew why, all that we knew was that we had to get everyone out of here before the La Push locals end up getting hurt by her presence.

Of course we would hide away some where safe, and now not only did I have to worry about Paul's safety, but I had a little one inside me that was depending on me.

I couldn't let my baby down.

I had to stay safe as well, and hopefully the wolves will be able to take care of Victoria for good.

Paul took his time, filling up both of our suitcases, and finally after about five minutes of heavy packing, he picked up all of our things, and led the way out of the room.

I followed behind him, admiring his every move, every beautiful curve of his body as we walked.

Nothing could seem to be real to me; it felt like I was dreaming. It was quiet, and almost like everything was flying around me. It was just Paul, and me, and my baby.

As soon as the cool air hit me I shivered, and pulled a thin coat over myself, glancing at my stomach as I did so, but I made sure to be sneaky about it.

It was hard to not think about it… at something growing inside me.

As we met up with the pack, they all seemed to be huddled up in a circle, both looking around, no one talking.

Jareth, and Link was the first one's that came over to us, Jareth smiled widely watching Paul.

"Hey Paul, I picked up your mail,"

Paul snorted, and snatched the mail from Jareth, folding it into his hands, and stuffing it in his pocket.

"Thanks kid,"

Jareth gave him a huff, and crossed his arms, before running off in the direction of Alisha and Jasper, who was standing back from the others, talking quietly back and forth.

Bonnie, holding her bright neon clipboard, continued to look up at each of us every once and awhile, taking notes, always keeping that serious look on her face. She moved over to each of the groups standing around, counting the suitcases, and appearing to counting on her fingers as she did so.

I glanced to the side to see Xavier, and Jared down on the ground, going push-ups, both making grunt sounds as they did so.

Amber made it over to Paul and I with a cheerful smile, and chuckled looking over in the direction of Xavier and Jared.

"Alida wasn't in the mood for messing around," She said answering my unspoken question.

I laughed lightly, unable to not smile at her bright bubble blue eyes looking at me.

"Speaking of which, where is Alida?" I wondered, glancing around the ground, not being able to spot her.

"She is with Emily," Bonnie spoke not looking up from her clipboard, standing from where Elijah and Summer was standing together, glaring down at the ground.

"She doesn't seem to be in a very good mood," Xavier stated, pausing in the middle of his push ups, while Jared continued.

Jared looked like he was about to pass out with tiredness, while Xavier on the other hand looked like he was barely out of breath even.

"That wasn't a thousand push-ups yet," Bonnie spoke, again not looking up, her eyes busy analyzing her papers.

Xavier got a devilish look on his face, and with a jump he was up to his feet, and beside Bonnie, wrapping his arms around her, making her jump.

"Xavier," She spoke with a tiny chuckle.

"Relax would you Bon, I'll get em' done," He spoke, and kissed her cheek before falling back down on his hands, continuing his push-ups flawlessly.

Bonnie's light brown eyes danced with affection as she watched Xavier, but then in just a few seconds she was back to looking over her papers, and writing vigorously.

I smiled at that, looking up to Paul, watching as he talked carelessly to Quil, and Damien. They all seemed to have their attention focused on a part of the woods, which I was betting the same place they had picked up Victoria's smell.

I went to say something when a snow white wolf came running towards the group, letting out a warning growl.

At that, there was the sounds of snarls all around me, and I gasped as I was being picked up, and quickly run away from the huge ground of now shaking pack members.

Sounds of clothing being ripped filled my ears, and my mouth parted as all of them phased into large wolves, all howling loudly, as the white wolf lead all of the pack towards the woods.

My breathing hitched as I looked up to Paul's dark eyes watching where the wolves had disappeared.

"You should go and help them," I spoke quietly, but I couldn't let my fingers let go of the material of his shirt.

"I'm not leaving you behind… pregnant,"

My heart did a flip, but I pushed my feelings away, slowly letting go of him.

"Your pack needs you to, I will be fine, we both need you to help," I said gently nodding towards my stomach.

At my words, Paul's eyes warmed, and became desperate.

"Bella, no, I'm staying here, end of story," He said, and wrapped his arm around me, pulling me towards the safety of Emily's house.

I sighed, but let him pull me, surprised to see Emily sitting on the porch waiting for us.

"Emily, do you know what's going on?" I asked as we made it up the porch steps.

"Jacob, and Alida… Edward tried to get in the middle, then they came out of no where, and I just… I can't… I don't know," Emily stuttered.

My eyes widened, and I quickly touched her shoulder.

"Emily, calm down, and tell me what happened," I said biting my lip in worry.

"Jacob challenged Alida for the role of alpha, and Jacob lost, as soon as he lost he went into some kind of frenzy, and ran away. Alida ran after him, and I don't know anything else." Emily said all in one breath.

My insides were now tangling together tightly as I looked up at Paul's expression.

"I told you we couldn't trust that ass for anything, look what he does, all he is good for is hurting everyone," Paul snarled, and his hands that was on mine began to tremble under my touch.

Quickly I stroked his face, watching as this made him go still in almost a second.

"I'm not sure if this is the right time to mention this, but… Bella, you and I aren't the only pregnant ones around here…" Emily spoke quietly.

My eyes again widened as I took in Emily's expression.

"You're pregnant to, and you knew I was?"

"Of course, Alida came over and told me, and she brought the doctor over with her to confirm everything,"

"Who else is pregnant?" I asked my eyes wondering out, and towards the window, and just for a flash of a second I swore I saw a flash of red.

I jumped, and gasped in fear, tears already stinging in my eyes.

Paul was tense in front of me in seconds.

"Bella, babe, what is it?"

"Victoria!"

My heart was racing so painfully, that I had to force myself to breathe.

Was she here, was she trying to come and hurt me and my baby?

I had to keep this sweet child inside me safe, if it meant killing anyone that got in my way.

**Review?**

**The Next ten reviews I get, I will update this story. **


	13. Chapter 11

**Alida's Point of View**

My eyes narrowed as I took in Jacob's enraged glare towards me.

This wasn't making any sense at all, why was he so angry. The last time I had checked on him, he was packing to get ready, and was completely calm, just a bit distant, and worried for Jinx no doubt, but nothing like this.

It wasn't adding together.

I growled lowly as he came charging towards me, a snarl falling off his lips.

I acted quickly sliding to the slide, watching him trip over my foot, at the same time I got a hold of his hair as he fell, and forced his face down hard to the ground.

Pressing my foot down on his back, I pinned him there, glaring down at him, waiting for his struggling to stop, and when he finally gave up, I kept him there, watching as my pack surrounded us now, all of them growling loudly.

Slowly I bent down.

"You done?"

He growled in annoyance in response, and his hand twitched to make a fist, but he paused, standing still, letting out pants.

"Yeah," He spoke after a long silence.

"Good," I muttered, and let him go completely, backing away from him.

He got up on his knees, breathing hard, a slight shake overcoming his body.

"Next time you pull something like that, I'll kill you," I said, and struggled to not look up at Edward as he came up behind me, wrapping his arms around me, and hugging me close into his chest.

Jacob now fell to his side, clutching his heart, and howling in pain.

I watched as half of my pack jumped at the noise, taking a step towards him, but I gave them a hard gaze, making them retreat back to their places.

I didn't recognize such a cry… it was different… like… fake almost.

Something was very off about all of this…

**Jacob's Point of view**

With a yawn, I walked slowly out of my house, clutching onto my suitcase.

I wasn't exactly sure were we would be going, but I knew one thing fore sure, I would find Jinx no matter what. We were going to have a life together, I knew we would, I could feel that.

All I had to do was talk to her, and fix things, and hopefully everything would go back to how it was before.

My heart pained for a second at the thought of her absence.

Once I made it to the meeting spot I frowned, looking around for the others.

Well where were they?

Alida told me to meet her right here, shouldn't they all be here?

Slowly I closed my eyes, and listened, hearing a slight rumble of growls, like there was millions of growls coming from the same direction.

Was something going on.

I was about to move in the direction of the woods, where the sounds where coming from, when a scent washed over me.

It was Jinx.

I could smell her, and immediately I was running in her direction, going past Emily's house, and into the small stretch of woods behind the house.

"Jacob," I heard Jinx's voice, and I pushed myself faster.

"Jinx, where are you," I called after the voice.

My heart was beating hard in my chest, and my breath was beginning to pick up as well.

As I made it to the middle of the woods, I paused, not being able to pick up her scent anymore.

"Jacob," A voice spoke from behind me, a sickly sweet tone, and an evilly familiar crow, one that I would never forget.

Slowly I turned, taking in the fiery red hair, and the blood red eyes of Victoria gazing into my eyes.

"You, I thought you where dead," I spoke, clenching my jaw.

"Of course not, nothing could ever come in between our love," She cooed, walking dangerously close to me.

I quickly stepped back, glaring at her.

"No, we have nothing, we never did, and we never will," I said bluntly.

"Now Jacob, no need to be cruel, I'm doing you a favor, we are meant to be together, you are evil deep down, you and I both know that,"

I growled, clenching my hands into fists.

"No, you are my past, I'm moving on, and I want no part of you, or anything I once was,"

Victoria's smile now turned to a sneer, her eyes narrowing.

"I wasn't asking you, I was telling you exactly what was going to happen, you are going to come back to me, and help me take out this weak little wolf pack, once they are all dead, I'll leave you alone, forever,"

"Forget it," I growled.

"Now now Jacob, we wouldn't want your precious imprint to get hurt would you,"

I growled loudly, glaring as a leech that had been hidden behind a tree came forward dragging Jinx forward with him.

"Let her go now," I hissed, and went to move into a crouch, when the leech holding her, twisted his hand out to her neck, pulling her up to his lips.

"One more move, and your girlfriend becomes a snack," He said darkly, watching my with an intimidation that almost made me take a step back.

I lowered myself just as fast, and growled, shaking now.

"You won't get away with this, Alida and the others will no something is up, with me suddenly disappearing," I spat.

"Nonsense, that's why my good friend Riley is playing 'Jacob', you see he has an amazing power that you might find familiar, he can transform into looking like anyone he chooses, the right scent, looks, voice, everything. And guess what, at the moment, he is fighting with you're Alpha." Victoria said with a snicker.

I looked away from him, trying to keep myself from phasing right here, and now, but if I did that, they would kill Jinx right before my eyes.

"Fine…just… just don't hurt Jinx," I muttered, glaring darkly at them,

Victoria's eyes brightened and her hands came around me, smirking evilly.

"I knew you would see things our way, now come, we have much to plan,"

The leech who was holding Jinx gave me a dark glare before picking up Jinx, and following behind Victoria and I.

What was I going to do?

There was no way I was ever going to kill another innocent person again. I was going to find a way out of this, and save the whole pack, and my Jinx.

My eyes slide to her sweet unconscious body, and quietly I leaned my head down to pray.

_Please god. Let me save them. _

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Let me know something… what's the emotion you all got when you read this chapter? Happy? Scared? Sad?**

**Let me know.**

**Also let me know if there are any mistakes, or anything you think I should add to this.**

**The next update will be when I get at least six reviews. **


	14. Chapter 12

**Alida's Point of view**

"What you pulled today Jacob, was very immature, and very stupid," I said, walking behind my pack as they all phased back, muttering lowly, and throwing glares at Jacob.

He glanced up at me, and rolled his eyes to my distaste, before looking off into the distance.

Jacob wasn't acting like himself, and I was beginning to become very annoyed by this Jacob.

Edward of course noticed my tension, and gently stroked my cheek, making me look up at him.

"Relax love, you took care of this,"

I smiled to myself, letting my heart squeeze a bit at his words.

I never would understand what this man did to me, and how he made me feel so alive, but I loved every minute I shared with him.

If only the days could be longer.

But at the edge of my mind, Jacob was still haunting my thoughts, what happened today, was very out of character, very random… or maybe even planned. I wasn't sure, but I did know one thing.

Jacob was different, and I would find out why.

**Bella's Point of View**

I never thought I would be so relieved to see the pack, as they all came jogged back, all grouping back together with their suitcases that they had left behind, while they had went to follow Alida.

Paul stayed closely beside me, his arm around my hip, holding my close to him.

"Well, now that we wasted a good hour, now can we get going?"

Alida sighed, and nodded, picking up her one and only suitcase, but of course Edward had it in seconds.

"Everyone buddy up, we are doing the buddy system here, four to a car, lets get going," Alida called out, beginning to walk to were a line of vans sat waiting.

I watched as Alida, Edward, Bonnie, and Xavier went to the van in the very front. I knew that would have happened. Bonnie and Xavier were Alida's right hand people, plus second in commands. There was no doubt they would have matched up in the same van.

In the van behind that, Alisha, Jasper, Summer, and Elijah got into a van. All of them seemed to be the more quiet people, at the same time, they all had strong emotions. Hatred, and Kindness mixed together well in that van.

The next van had Jareth, Seth, Damien, and Amber.

I paid attention to this crowd as they all filed in the car. What really caught my eye was Seth's intense look to Amber as he opened the van door for her.

I smiled to myself at this, recognizing the beauty of an imprint happening right before my eyes.

Seth had imprint, I could tell, I could see the warmth filling in his eyes, and engulfing his body as he watched her.

Quickly I turned my head, hoping that he didn't notice that I had seen, and directed my attention to the next group that went into the next van.

Jared, Kim, Embry, and Ariella got into a van, all looking content being with each other. I could tell that this group was around each other a lot. Like on double dates, and other things.

Kim and Ariella were real close friends, which of course made a tight bond between Embry and Jared that I didn't quite understand, but why question it.

The Next van load was Quil, Claire, Brady, and Danity. Again I could tell that this group of people was close, they all seemed to laugh and have a good time. Quil of course being the most outgoing, but to my surprise Brady was just as eager as Quil, and just as funny.

I waved with a smile to Danity as she turned to wave at me.

She was so much like me, in most ways; I had actually hoped we would have been able to ride with them.

Paul was now becoming desperate as he watched people split up quickly.

"Can we ride with you and Aubrey?" Paul asked quickly seeing Colin walking towards one of the last vans.

Colin gave him a slight shrug.

"Sorry, but we got four, it's either you, or Bella, you're going to have to split up…"

Paul's eyes darkened at that, and he shook his head.

"I'm not leaving her side,"

Colin nodded in understanding, before wrapping his arm around Aubrey and leading her, and Link to their van, the scary girl Vanessa following reluctantly behind.

This meant… I would have to ride… with Jacob.

Paul fumed, already knowing this, but slowly he pulled me towards the last van, where Emily, and Jacob both sat in, waiting for us expectedly.

As I slide into the front seat, Paul getting in the driver's seat, I could already tell this was going to be a loooong drive.

I wasn't even sure where we were going, but hopefully it wouldn't take to long.

Who knows how long Paul will be able to keep his patience…

**Review?**

**Shall I update this soon?**

**If so… can you all let me know some of you're ideas on what is going to happen at the end of this.**

**After this story is over should I make another sequel? Or should this be the final? **


	15. Chapter 13

Bella's Point of View

The ride was surprisingly quiet, which I couldn't say I was complaining about. It was a blessing that things were finally calm.

Although, I couldn't shake the feeling that Jacob was acting different and not a good different. This was bad… in fact, this was high dangerous.

If Jacob went back to his old self, who knew what would happen next?

Slowly I looked over to Paul, leaning closer to him, wanting to feel that sense of being protected, loving how I fit perfectly into his side.

His arms came around me, pulling me closer, and as his dark eyes turned to lock with mine, I felt my heart squeeze.

"You ok babe?" He wondered with a slight smirk touching his lips.

"I'm great, both of us," I smiled, glancing down at my stomach before looking back up at him.

He too looked down at my belly, his fingers drawing hearts across my arm. His expression was very emotional, yet he masked this as best he could, with a look of pride.

"Can't believe we are going to be parents already,"

I chuckled quietly at this, nodding.

"Yeah, this actually wasn't on my list of things to do, getting married, and having a baby to top it off,"

Paul gently kissed my forehead, watching me seriously.

"But you're happy… right?"  
>"Undeniably so,"<p>

"Good, because that is all that matters," Paul nodded.

He was right, nothing else did matter, Paul and I would be starting our life together, happy, and with a loving son, or daughter.

"I'm so happy for you two," Emily spoke from the front seat, a small smile on her face.

"Thanks Emily, and I'm sure, Sam is looking out for you and your little one as well," I said as gently as possible.

Emily's smile stayed on her face, but the pain was clear in her eyes as she looked back at us.

"Sam… you know it's funny… I truly thought that he would be gone forever, but now that I know there is a piece of him still here, growing inside me, it just makes things so much more bearable,"

I couldn't even image what Emily must have felt when she had found out Sam had died, in the war, trying to keep me safe. In a way, I felt that this was all my fault.

Paul gets extremely mad when bring this up, so I decided to just stay quiet. I didn't want to start up something. Not with Jacob sitting right in front of us.

Luckily, Jacob had fallen asleep about ten minutes ago, so it was safe to talk about the engagement, and the baby, but I would have to be cautious.

I wasn't sure how I was going to tell the whole pack, but I'm sure it will be nothing to worry about.

Now if only we can find Alice, and Jinx. Then kill Victoria once and for all, maybe things would finally start going right.

**Riley's Point of View**

I hated this, I absolutely hated being in this form. This Jacob fellow had the most boring life. Even as I sat here in this van, pretending to sleep, out of boredom, I couldn't help but think about Victoria.

She was with the real Jacob, that wolf chick, and Alec. I wonder what the plan was; Victoria never did tell me…

It was just a shame this pack was so stupid, they actually believed that I was the actual Jacob, you would think that they would find it odd, that Jacob was suddenly acting all strange, and different.

But none of them even suspected me, sure I look like Jacob, smell like Jacob, sound like Jacob, but someone here had to be close enough to the actual Jacob to know that I'm not him.

I guess I'm just lucky, this is going to be an easy mission, and hopefully, it will all be over soon, and Victoria will be in my arms.

**Jacob's point of view**

It was obvious that Victoria was desperate to find Alice, if she found Alice; she believed that she would be able to see into the future, to help her with her little plan. That I still had no idea about.

But she had no clue Alice couldn't see the future around werewolves, so it would never work.

No one knew were Alice was, all that I really knew was, that I wanted to find Alice before Victoria did. And in order to do that, I needed to get Jinx out of here.

Glancing over, I watched as the one leech, circled the tree that Jinx was tied up in. Victoria had left to go hunting about ten minutes ago, so this was the perfect chance.

"So, what are you doing with Victoria, surely it isn't for her looks," I said nonchalant.

Maybe, I could act our way out of this.

The leech paused, to lean back on the tree, raising an amused brow at me.

"Oh, no, I'm here only to get my revenge,"

I nodded with a smile. "Your sister was in that war wasn't she, killed,"

The leeches eyes narrowed for a second, "Yes, she was,"

"Jane, am I right?"

"Yes, you remembered her name?"

"Of course, I know exactly who killed her to," I bluffed, crossing my arms across my chest with a serious look at him.

His eye widened, and in seconds he was standing right in front of me, a growl rolling off his lips, glaring slight.

"Who did it," He demanded.

"I will tell you, on one condition,"

"What?" The leech paused, looking slightly conflicted.

"I want to get Jinx, and get heading out of here,"

"No can do, nothing against you, but Victoria has a plan,"

"And I thought you weren't working with Victoria, I thought you was just here for revenge,"

The leech raised a brow at this and nodded, "Very good point,"

"So, you let me go, with Jinx, and I'll tell you all you need to know,"

Slowly the leech stared at me, seeming to analyze me for a moment, before nodding.

I wanted to breath out in relief at that very moment, but I held it in, watching as he went running up into the tree that Jinx was in, picking her up and letting her fall from the tree.

Quickly I acted, moving out to catch her gently into my arms.

My heart swelled with emotion as I watched down at her, now safely in my arms. Nothing was going to separate us again.

The leech was now back in front of me, looking at me with narrowed eyes, and at the same time, looking smug. As if he loved to screw people over on their plans.

"So, who killed my sister," He spoke seriously.

I thought for a minute, trying to come up with a name of a leech, that I'm sure no one would mind missing.

"It was one of the prisoners, that had escaped, and gotten into the war,"

"Name,"

"I'm pretty sure they said it was Dallas," I nodded, remembering that this leech had been mentioned before.

The leech nodded now, and turned to lean back on the tree.

"Alright, you better get heading before the red head gets back," He suggested.

And with that, I went running. I wasn't sure where I was going, or how long I would be running for, but as soon as I had made it out of the woods; I knew this one thing for sure. I had to get out of La Push.

**Please review, and let me know what you think of all of this!**

**I'll update when I get at least 3 more reviews for this story.**


	16. Chapter 14

**Alida's Point of view**

I wasn't sure how long we would go into hiding, but what I did know was this time, we would be taking care of this Victoria once and for all.

Slowly, I watched as Edward walked out bags up to the large log cabin with a briskness that sent my heart fluttering.

I really had to stop myself from getting so easily distracted by Edward. I knew that I loved him, but I had to get myself together, this pack needed to get ready.

"Ok, I need group A here in ten minutes, we are starting regulation training 2," I announced loudly, and I with that Xavier, and Bonnie came jogging over with eager looks.

"Do you need anything?" Xavier wondered.

I shook my head, "No, I'm fine for the moment,"

Xavier nodded, stepping back with a look of respect clear in his eyes, but he now seemed to focus his attention more on Bonnie.

"Oh, and Paul is concerned for Bella at the moment, with the baby and all, so she was wondering if Paul could pass on the training today," Bonnie spoke, looking down at her clipboard seriously.

I sighed, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I can understand her point of view on this, but we are talking about the safety of the whole pack here, I'm sure she won't die within a few hours of Paul's absence, am I right?"

Xavier and Bonnie both nodded earnestly to me.

"That's exactly what I thought," Bonnie nodded in agreement, scribbling down notes on her clipboard.

"Good, you let them both know, that I'll be seeing Paul out with his group later tonight." I said firmly.

They both saluted me now, before quickly walking away together.

I shook my head with a slight smile, before turning to head up to my cabin, where I knew my Edward would be waiting for me.

Just a small break, enough time for everyone to get unpacked in their cabins, maybe grab a snack, or in my case, spend some time with someone special, and then we would be going hardcore for the rest of this week.

We would be more than ready for a fight this time, and when the Cullen's return, we will have the numbers on our side for sure.

Walking into the cabin, my senses where tickled with the smell of roses, and maple. The smell was relaxing, which I welcomed fully. The more calm I was, the more patience I would have for training.

Before I could fully enter the living room, I was surprised as a pair of strong arms went around me, pulling me to a stone hard chest.

Edward.

I smiled at the feeling as sparks danced between the two of us.

"Are you alright 'mi amor'," Edward whispered, his lips falling to my ear, making me shiver.

In this second, I could have melted into a puddle, it took every muscle in my body to not just let myself fall into him, and become a complete slave to his perfection.

"Mhmm," Was all I could force past my lips.

I closed my eyes now, feeling his cold kisses flying up my neck.

Why did it have to be like this? How did I ever deserve such a gift? This man, he was everything to me. I felt like the absolute luckiest girl in the world.

**Bella's Point of View**

I had to admit, all of this was so amazing, not the situation, just this place in general. The small rural town of Kibialyao, this place was a real beauty, and very hidden from the rest of the world.

It was like I was in my own little fairytale.

The sun was bright in the sky, there was the beauty of nature all around us, the long evergreen trees, the crystal blue waters of the lake, the acres of deep forests, and ever more impressive, the small meadow in the very middle of the forest.

We were so lucky to find this place; it was a shame that we eventually had to leave here. It was so perfect, so peaceful and quiet.

There were many cabins hidden, and mixed around this green palace, but most of them formed a large circle around the bonfire pit that we had set up, when we had first made it here.

I was in no rush to leave, in fact, I was silently begging with the heavens that we would get to stay here as long as possible.

"Bella babe, are you ok?" Paul's voice floated over to me, bringing my attention back to his naked chest.

With a smile I curled to him, pressing myself close to feel the heat roll off him, and listen to his slightly accelerated heart.

His arms came around me under the covers, pulling me back on top of him, watching up at me with a smirk.

"I'm wonderful," I commented, leaning down to peck his lips.

He shifted a bit from under me, his hips digging back up against mine for a moment, taunting me just slightly.

I closed my eyes, holding myself back from going at this a second time, knowing he would get in trouble if he was late for training with Alida.

"Paul, you have training," I spoke breathlessly.

He rolled his eyes, his hands sliding down to rest on my hips.

"So what,"  
>"So, you seen Alida angry, besides this is important,"<p>

He sighed now, and reluctantly nodded.

I slowly shifted off of him, for him to sit up, pulling up his pants roughly.

I watched him biting my lip.

Half of me really didn't want him to go, but I knew I was being selfish; he had to, so I kept my mouth shut.

"I'll be back as soon as possible, and then prepare yourself for round 2," He warned with a grin, then leaned over and kissed my forehead once more, before getting up and jogging out of the room.

I swallowed for a minute, trying to calm myself at this thought alone, letting blush spread across my face.

What did I ever do to get so lucky?

**Please review!? I'll update after I get 4 more reviews.**


	17. Chapter 15

**Bella's Point of view**

With deliberate slowness I got up out of bed, letting the covers hang loosely around me, peeking out the window quietly. Watching closely, I realized I had a burning want for Paul to be back in my arms again.

Maybe I could just, go out and watch him while he trains, that would at least make me feel better, and hopefully after his training he will have enough energy for us to continue our little "wrestling match".

Padding my way to the closet, I glanced around for something to wear, deciding on some of my most comfortable clothing.

The weather around here was perfect, warm, but not to warm, and just slightly moist, so you could smell the Earth clearly no matter where you stood.

After getting my clothes on, I made my way out of the house, not bothering to lock the door behind me, making my way in Paul's direction.

I could hear Alida's voice before I got sight of the guys; she was barking out orders right and left, not wasting time to get into each of their faces.

I didn't know if I always agreed with Alida's methods of training, but I couldn't doubt their effectiveness. I guess it was just hard for me to see Paul standing down, taking any harsh words thrown at him.

I remembered how, even saying one little thing would set Paul off in a fit of rage, but since Alida's training, you could manage to pelt him with any amount of harsh words, and he would only absorb it, and use this extra fuel to counter the attack in a more concise and controlled manner.

It was amazing; it was like I was watching a whole new Paul.

Slowly I approached the group of them, watching as Link and Elijah was at work doing push-up, it seemed that as soon as they reached 50, they had to jump up, then fight each other until one of them, had the other pinned down.

It was almost bizarre watching them, I didn't recall Link and Elijah ever communicating apart from training, but it seemed that they both could predict the other's attack.

On the other hand, I watched as Summer and Paul circled each other, both growling lowly as they watched each other, looking to find a clear cut shot; I was sure.

Alida was standing tall, in between both Summer, and Paul, watching them with a coldness that could cut through glass.

"Find that weak point now," She demanded. "Don't wait around, find out for yourself; get in there,"

Slowly I went to a tree nearby, sitting down, getting comfortable to watch each of them.

Between Link, and Elijah, it appeared that Link was the one that lacked the most skills. He was much slower than Elijah.

When Link went to lung at him all you could see was Elijah's wave of raven black hair flying as he dodged every attack his way, then the smug glint in his crystal blue eyes when Link would let out an annoyed hiss.

Link's form began to shake more and more as Elijah was able to avoid his attacks, you could practically see anger swell through his body, his bright green eyes clouding in impatience.

"Stop, fucking, moving," I heard Link growl, narrowing his eyes at Elijah.

My jaw dropped, complete shock crossing my expression.

I had no idea that Link… of all guys, got so angry… let alone would say such words. It was the most shocking thing I have encountered today by far.

Although, this could still be out of character for him, with Jinx gone, he had been having a rough time, maybe this was just how he was handling things… but it still didn't seem right.

"How about you learn to speed up," Elijah snapped back at him, and sprang forward, pinning Link down by his neck in one fast tackle.

I swallowed, watching Link struggling furiously against Elijah, but he didn't budge.

"Elijah you can get off him now," Alida said with a serious look at them.

Elijah did as Alida had said and got off, leaving the smug smirk still on his face as Link pulled himself up, his face actually red in anger.

"Link, ten laps around the perimeter,"

Link groaned, but nodded, brushing his clothes off; throwing Elijah one more sour look, before jogging off.

That's when they had finally noticed my presence.

"Bella, I'm assuming you're here to watch," Alida said, walking over to me, her expression firm.

This was the side of Alida that I have not yet been acquainted with, I just knew the sweet, and wise Alida that was always there when I had a problem, or needed someone to talk with. But I never once had talked with her when she was in this mode of thinking. This sharp, professional, alpha warrior side did make me feel a bit more nervous to talk with her. I mean, what if I got her mad…

"Y-yeah, I just… I didn't have anything better to do," I spoke quietly, noticing Paul had got Summer pinned down, rolling his eyes at her harsh snarl up at him.

"Alright, Summer, ten laps," Alida called back to them, before looking back down at me.

She seemed to analyze me for a short time, before replying to my statement.

"Excellent, maybe your presence will help Paul get a bit more… motivated, don't get me wrong, he is one of the best of this group, but I know he got more potential,"

I breathed out in relief at this.

Thank goodness she didn't send me away.

"I'd love to help any way I can." I nodded.

Alida gave me a half smile, before turning her eyes to Paul and Elijah.

"Well, what are you waiting for, down with 50, then begin," She barked at them, marching over with dark eyes.

Quickly the two hit the ground, beginning their push-ups.

At this moment, I really hated the thought of having to do that, I'm sure this was hard to do. I mean, 100 push-ups in less than ten minutes, it just seemed like torture to the highest degree.

But Paul didn't seem to be suffering, as he pushed himself up each time he would glance over to me, his eyes bright; a slight smirk on his face.

My heart seemed to race each time he did this, but for a moment, I relaxed back on the tree, letting my hands fall down to the slight budge of my stomach, letting my fingers rub soothing circles.

I just wondered now how my baby was. I was so excited to find out if I was having a boy or a girl.

It seemed to last forever, all this training, but once both Paul and Elijah had finished their push-ups, getting into the position to fight, Link had made it back here.

He jogged over to where Alida and I where, seeming to breath hard, looking completely tired. But as he noticed me sitting here, his eyes widened, and quickly he wiped his wet-looking burnt orange hair from his face.

"Bella, good to see you," He muttered, looking nervously between the two of us,"

I nodded meekly, remembering back to his incredibly harshness with Elijah. Wondering again if I had really seen what I thought I had seen.

"Enough chit chat, you got a two minute break, and then I want you to do the circuit," Alida said looking at Link seriously, before walking away from the two of us, heading towards Paul and Elijah.

Link groaned, a look of horror on his face, before slowly crumbling to the ground in defeat, heaving a big sigh.

"Training sucks," He muttered, and glanced up at me. "You saw me fighting Elijah didn't you…"

I swallowed, "Yeah, kinda…"

He nodded, his bright green eyes flashing up to look at him.

"I just get… angry, gets hard to control,"

I raised a brow at this. "I didn't know you had temper problems, I never ever saw you so mad, ever,"

I don't get mad easily, but when I do… I guess I'm very unpredictable, and lack a lot of control when it comes to a fight triggered by anger…that is why I'm in group C after all,"

"So, each group isn't just from the best to the worst?" I wondered.

"No, it's more like categories, all the pack members that have issues with temper, or uses anger to fight, are in group C. We're known as the 'emotion fighters', at least, that's what's on Bonnie's clipboard" He explained. "The other groups are different, like group B has all the fastest pack members, stuff like that,"

This I didn't know, and I had to admit, this was an amazing set up for each person in the pack to learn together, since they all had similar skills, and similar problems.

"I had no idea you had a temper,"

"A pretty bad one… sorry you had to see me like that, I hate this part of me," He muttered looking away from me, and towards Paul and Elijah. Who still didn't have anyone pinned down?

Maybe they were equal in strength.

"It's alright Link, no one is perfect,"

"Alida is, unbelievably perfect, at everything," Link spoke quietly.

I turned to look at him at this, raising my brow once again.

He shook his head quickly, his face looking slightly red, but the mask of indifference was already covering his face.

"She is pretty great," I admitted with a nod of agreement. "You think of her pretty fondly don't you?"

Link rolled his eyes and elbowed me, with a nervous chuckle.

"Doesn't everyone, hey look at that, Paul won," Link said quickly directing his attention to where Paul was sitting on Elijah, having his arm forced behind his back.

I felt a smile form on my lips now as I watched his proud grin.

"Very good Paul, Elijah get running, ten laps," Alida said, then suddenly her eyes were snapped in Link's direction. "Get to the circuit, now," She hissed at him.

Link nodded quickly, not at all seeming bothered by her coldness.

"See ya Bella," He called to me before running off into the distance.

I shook my head for a moment, waving to him as he went, before turning my attention back to Paul.

Alida marched to him, and slammed a pat on his shoulder. "Good work today, since you beat everyone, go ahead and get going, training later tonight, don't be late,"

Paul nodded eagerly. "Yeah ok, later,"

Then he was quickly making his way over to me, scooping me up into his arms, leaving a hot kiss on my lips.  
>"Hey," I giggled, pressing my lips to his, returning the kiss.<p>

"Did you miss me,"

"A lot,"

He smirked at me now, pulling me closer to his chest, winking down at me. "How about we… take a shower,"

My cheeks warmed at his suggestion, but I couldn't help the eagerness reenter my body, making me shiver.

"Sounds like a plan to me,"

And with that, Paul had us going back to the direction of our cabin.

**Review?**

**I'll update with at least 4 more reviews. **

**What do you think of this?**


	18. Chapter 16

**Jacob's point of view **

I didn't know where we were, or how long we had to stay here, but at least I knew that Jinx was alright.

I managed to get us into a small cabin; that was perfectly hidden from everything. It so far has been two days, and we were running out of food already. Something had to be done, now.

"Jacob, can we talk for a minute," Jinx called out to me from her seat on the couch, rolled up in a blanket like a burrito.

I walked over quickly, sitting down beside her, and let my arm rest around her shoulder, pulling her closer.

"Are you alright?" I wondered, watching her expression closely.

She looked so weak when I had gotten her away from those leeches, almost drained, but she was getting better the more food she ate. In fact, she ate more food than I did. Sooner or later I would have to start hunting.

"I'm ok, it's just… I have something to tell you, that I think you should know,"

Nervousness bounced in my stomach at her tone.

"What is it?"

She casted her eyes down before answering me. "I'm pregnant,"

**Victoria's Point of view **

I growled in fury, kicking a tree down to the ground, letting my anger consume me, and control my every motion**. **

Traitor, I should have known better, that evil bastard.

This ruined my plans, every single one, and to top it off, Jacob and his little imprint was nowhere to be found. If he reaches the pack, and tells them about us, it's game over.

So we had to act now.

Quickly I got my cell out, dialing Riley's number.

"Hello," Riley spoke, sounding just like Jacob, but I easily could tell the difference between this Jacob copy, and the real Jacob.

"You need to get the ball rolling, now," I hissed through the phone.

"Why now, shouldn't we wait for Alice?"

I glanced down, watching the tiny fire that has been burning Alice's body for the best five minutes; soon there would be nothing by ash left.

"No, she is no longer needed; you need to start now,"

"Alright fine, oh, and did you know, Bella is pregnant?"

My eyes widened, a smirk forming on my lips.

"Wouldn't it be a shame if she last that child," I laughed evilly.

In fact, I'd make sure of it.

"I know what I got to do," He spoke with a smug tone.

"Where are you, I got the army ready," I stated, glancing behind me, towards the cave where about 30 newborn vampires were there, waiting, just waiting.

And with no Voultri around to stop us, nothing could stop us.

**Alida's Point of view**

Slowly I glanced behind a tree that I had been sitting at for a while, watching as Jacob seemed to talk secretly into a phone.

I frowned in suspicion, standing up to walk over to him.

He must of heard me, because as soon as I had taken a step in his direction, his head snapped up at me, and his phone was quickly tossed into the lake that he was standing next to.

Ok, now this was more than a bit weird, there was something very off with Jacob, and I was going to get to the bottom of it, now.

Cautiously I walked over to him, narrowing me eyes at the look of innocence that he had pulled to his face. I know damn well this was the biggest sign of guilt. He was up to something.

"Hello Jacob, what are you up to," I wondered, crossing my arms across my chest.

He rolled his eyes now, "Just taking a break, your training is like going to hell,"

He never used to complain about the training before, in fact he had teased me on many accounts that it could have been much worse.

"I couldn't help but notice you were talking on the phone," I commented.

"Yep, I was," He was stalling now.

"With who?"

"Uhm, that's none of your business,"

My hands now tightened into fists, and already I could feel a bitter look fall onto my expression. I had no patience with guys like Jacob. It was becoming increasingly hard to stay civil with him.

"Yes it is, you are a part of my pack, so everything you do, is my business, and for the safety of this pack, I demand you tell me, who you were talking to," I said in a level tone.

Regardless, I noticed Xavier glancing over at Jacob and I a few times; sitting up in a tree that I had been sitting under just a few minutes ago. On the other side, Damien stood not too far away from us, appearing to not be paying any attention, but I felt his eyes on my face a few times.

My pack was ready; they knew Jacob was still the threat here.

"I was calling my physiologist ok," Jacob muttered, glaring at me now.

I fought back the urge to roll my eyes at this.

This was a complete lie, and I could tell.

By now, I was beyond annoyed, this was getting serious. If Jacob was starting back to his old habits, we would be getting a repeat from that war, and I swore, I wouldn't let another one of my pack members die from his hands.

"Edward, could you please come here," I called out, glancing towards the house that he had just gone in to get me a snack.

In seconds Edward was at my side, giving Jacob a warning look.

"Yes dear?" He asked softly wrapping his arm around my waist.

For just a moment, I felt much better, but there was work to be done, and it was time we get to the bottom of this.

"Could you please read Jacob's thoughts?"

At this Jacob's expression turned dark with anxiety, and quickly I noticed the ripple run down through his body as if he was about to turn, but I remembered showing him this move, this was a "Distract your enemy then run like hell" procedure. And just like a thought, he went running to the woods at a speed that I deemed to be impressive.

"Xavier, Damien, Edward, come with me, we got to catch up with him," I called out, and quickly I ran forward, willing myself to phase.

Edward ran at my side now, Xavier, and Damien running behind us, growling loudly as we went running into the woods after Jacob.

This was going to end now.

**Please review?**

**The reason chapters aren't too long anymore, is because of the lack of reviews I'm getting for this story. If I don't get any reviews this tells me that no one has liked it, so it makes me feel that I shouldn't keep updating, and wasting everyone's time.**

**So if you like this story, or at least would like me to continue updating it, let me know in a review.**


	19. Chapter 17

**Bella's Point of view **

I wasn't completely sure what was going on, all that I knew was there was an extreme Jacob emergency, and everyone was getting nervous, waiting around for Alida to call in help.

Xavier, Damien, Edward, and Alida had ran into the woods about an ten minutes ago, and there still was no word from any of them. And to be honest, everyone was worried sick about their alpha.

"Do you think they are hurt?" Bonnie wondered, her dark brown eyes showing nothing but concern, and fear. She clutched her clip board tightly in her grip, little tears filling in her eyes. Amber clung to Bonnie, sharing the look, but at the same time, she was comforting her.

This wasn't something new, every time there was someone sad, or grieving, Amber was attached to the person, doing everything in her power to raise their spirits. No matter whom it was.

"You know, they are the strongest people in this pack, they will be ok," Amber spoke, letting her bright blue eyes wonder around to each of us that had ended up in a cluster around the bonfire.

Seth hovered over Amber, watching between her, and Bonnie with his complete attention. For the briefest of a moment Seth just seemed like a different person. A serious passionate guy, that was ready to jump in front of a bullet to keep this girl safe.

I smiled slightly to myself, leaning into Paul's side, turning my attention back to him.

He looked down at me, his arm going back around my waist, his finger brushing past my stomach, going over the slight bump.

"It's going to be ok," He spoke to me quietly, his dark eyes pointed to me.

I nodded quietly, feeling much better being in his arms.

Suddenly, I watched as a sandy colored wolf came running up to the all of us, the black spirals that could been seen through its fur seemed to shine in the sun as it paused in front of us all.

"Damien, what's going on," Bonnie spoke quickly, her serious face returning, stepping forward to the wolf.

In seconds, Damien was phased back to his human form, panting heavily, looking as if he had been running for hours, instead of ten minutes.

"Alida wants all able fighters out here, we have a problem, a big problem," Damien spoke between clenched teeth, his misty grey eyes held nothing but anger as he looked around at each of us.

In just those words several growls echoed around me, and the group all went running, following after Damien as he lead them into the forest. The only ones left were all the imprints, and Paul.

"Bella, stay with the others, I'll be back as soon as possible," He spoke to me, looking seriously as his hands slide away from me. I almost winced, not wanting him to go. I didn't want to think about him being in danger; I wanted to go with him, so badly.

I nodded, feeling my heart race fast. "Be careful,"

He shot me a look, before nodding, kissing my forehead; then went running right in the direction the others had disappeared to.

I watched helplessly, feeling as though the hole in my chest that I had felt, when Edward had left me, that long time ago, had returned, now worse than before. I couldn't stand the thought of Paul in danger. If he… died… my life would be over forever.

Emily, came to my side instantly, looking around at the entire group.

"We should get these girls somewhere safer," She spoke to me quietly.

I nodded in agreement.

"Alright, come on, this get inside everyone," I announced, trying not to look at them, knowing I would instantly get nervous.

"Bella is right, no use to wait around in the open like this," Danity nodded, eagerly heading in the direction of the cabins.

Danity was a nice girl, one that I truly never did talk with as much as I'd like to, but it was true, that she and her imprint, Brady, didn't socialize as much with the pack. They both where on the shy side I suppose.

"Are you kidding, we should be getting out there, and try helping the guys," Aubrey said, her eyes never leaving the place that we had all watched go.

"Aubrey, you know that isn't a good idea, we would just be getting in the way," Kim muttered, heading more for the direction of the cabins like Danity.

"All I know is my Embry is out there risking his life to keep everyone safe, and I'm not going to sit around, and do nothing to help," Aubrey continued.

"Listen, we all have someone out there that we care about, that is risking a lot for us, so instead of being stupid, and putting ourselves in harm's way on purpose, we should be trying to keep each other safe, not to mention, we have two girls here that are expecting. So I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm going to get Emily, and Bella in where it is safe, and wait for my boyfriend to come back, safe and sound," Kim stated, and with that began to lead Emily and I in the direction that Danity was going.

Claire followed behind us quietly, seeming to be content with just letting the others take control of this situation.

But I did understand Aubrey's point, I wanted to get out there and help as well, and be with Paul, and make sure that he is alright. But Kim was right, I had a baby's safety to worry about now, I couldn't care less about my own safety, it was the baby's safety that I was worried about, and that's what kept me from going on ahead, and helping with the fight.

Aubrey shook her head at all of us, her mess of firey red curls bouncing down her back as she did so. Her baby blue eyes casted a blank look at us, and without a word she turned, and went running in the direction that pack had gone.

"Aubrey, wait!" Danity paused, calling out to her in slight worry,

But it was too late; she was already gone from sight.

I didn't know if that was incredibly brave, or highly stupid. All that I knew was there was a girl that knew what was right, and would do it, even if she was the only one that would.

"Don't go after her, she's on her own now," Kim stated shaking her head as she continued us on to the cabin.

No one said anything at that, and no one tried to case her down; we all just quietly entered the little cabin that we would be staying in until this… problem, was over.

Slowly, Emily and I took a seat down on the couch, in hopes to keep each other calm, and keep our babies safe. It was very stressful, and it was very hard, to try and not think about the possibility of Paul ending up getting hurt.

I was so worried, and at this moment, I had never felt so useless in all of my life. I hated being a human… I couldn't help the people I loved; I was weak, and just a burden to everyone. Everywhere I went, I had to cause some sort of drama, and I was tired of it…

There had to be some way that I could become someone, someone strong, and someone capable of keeping the people I loved safe.

"Bella, they are going to be alright," Kim said looking between Emily and I, her expression nothing but calmness. She just seemed too confident, and calm, all the time, even in hard situations like this. It truly did make me feel better however.

"But if they aren't, it's going to be all; my fault," I muttered looking down.

"Bella no it's not; it's no one's fault," Emily said, her eyes staring down on her stomach.

Emily's belly was just a bit bigger than mine, hinting her baby would be due sooner than mine, which I can understand. She had been with Sam longer then I had been with Paul.

"Jacob is just, a major issue, we should have known better the give him another chance," Kim said shaking her head, as she to sat down beside Emily and I.

"I don't know girls, all of this just seems… to weird, something is off… about this whole situation," Emily said glancing up at each of us.

I wondered about this, watching Emily for a moment.

Was she right, was there something else going on here; that I didn't know about…?


	20. Chapter 18

**Paul's Point of view**

They came out of nowhere, tons of them, eyes of fire, and screams like savages. A whole army of leeches swamped the forests, the red head bloodsucker leading the whole thing. We were outnumbered, but it was obvious by the lack of experience these leeches had in fighting, we had the upper hand on this all.

_Get the Victoria, and Jacob, if we kill the leaders, the newborns will no longer have a source of leadership. _Alida's thoughts floated out, echoing around every pack member's minds.

Xavier and Damien had now run forward, targeting Victoria, while Edward and Elijah went after Jacob.

Suddenly I was taken by surprise by a leech grabbing onto me, snarling, and clawing like mad. Quickly I growled shaking them off, and ripping down, pulling its limbs off in glorious sounds of screaming. It was thrilling, and at the same time, it also had me thinking.

How was Bella? Was she ok? Was the baby ok?

All these thoughts had forced their way into my mind, and at the moment, that was all I could think about, which in this situation, wasn't good. I needed to get my head in the game, before one of these leeches end up getting the best of me.

_Paul, watch behind you. _Quil thought to me, and before I could move to attack from behind, I watched as the blonde haired Cullen came running in from behind, attacking the little leech that had been about to attack.

My eyes narrowed, taking in the rest of the Cullen's as they appeared, all of them splitting up instantly, and jumping into the fight. By now, things were almost over, the leeches were almost all ripped to pieces, and put in the fire pit.

_Guys we can't find Victoria. _Xavier thought towards everyone, as he, and his brother Damien came running back from the woods.

_Everyone be on high alert for any sight of them. _Alida thought to us seriously, pacing back and forth, growling as she watched the remainder of the leeches continue their weak attempts of fighting.

But as a girl came running out of the woods, my eyes widened, taking in Aubrey, panting loudly and looking as though she had been running for hours. As soon as she had made it into the open field we had managed to clear, all the leeches paused their attacks, watching Aubrey.

Bloodlust was shown in their red eyes, and before anyone could move, two of them went running towards her, getting there in seconds, biting into her without hesitation.

Embry's furious growl was heard over all the others, and I watched as he went charging them, with Alisha, and Jared right behind him. They attacked, ripping the two leeches heads off harshly, watching their bodies fall to the ground with thuds.

But it had been too late, Aubrey's fragile body now crumpled to the ground, the color gone from her skin, and her eyes casted open, with a clouding glaze over them.

Embry let out the most pained howl, I had ever head, I watched as the whole pack cringed, feeling the pain that Embry was going through.

I felt it to; wanting to more than ever run back to Bella, and make sure she was ok. Just to know she was in my arms again would make everything feel so much better. But she was safe where she was, if she would have come, like Aubrey, the same thing would have happened.

Wait… what if she did follow Aubrey… what if all of them did.

_They didn't Paul, relax. _Jared thought, and the others nodded towards him with agreement.

_Where, in the hell is this bitch? _Summer's thoughts rang out loud and clear, as she went one on one with a leech. Alisha quickly went jumping into the fight, to Summer's distaste.

No one could find Victoria still, not even a scent of her, and it was really beginning to get the pack annoyed, and worked up. We all have been waiting, and training for this moment, to get this chance to take this leech out for good.

_Alida come check this out. _Amber thought, and went running past a couple of us, leading Alida away, and into the woods.

Xavier, Damien, and I went running after them.

If it was that red-head leech, I wanted first bites on her, it would be for Bella, for putting her through hell, and putting our baby in danger, this was going to be personal.

But as Amber stopped, nodding her head towards Edward, and Elijah, that had Jacob by both of his arms; I felt my eyes go wide in shock. This Jacob was different… I couldn't put my finger on it… but he was off.

Alida was the first one to phase, marching over to them with cold unforgiving eyes, crossing her arms across her chest.

"This Jacob that has been around the pack isn't the real Jacob," Edward spoke, and slowly began to twist this fake Jacob's arm. There was a sickening crunch of bones, and Jacob screamed in anger, looking at the both of us now with eyes of pure red.

"I knew something was up with this Jacob, where is the real Jacob," Alida growled, getting up close to this imposter, and taking a handful of his hair, ripping his head back. And again, there was a sound of bones breaking.

His whole body quivered with snarls, and he snapped his mouth together, glaring at Alida.

"Go to hell," He forced out between his clenched teeth.

Alida's eyes darkened, and with one lethal move I watched as she twisted his head completely off with one strike, letting the head roll to the ground.

Edward and Elijah let go of the body, watching as it transformed before our eyes, from Jacob, to a guy with pale sickly skin, long brown hair, and features of pure evil.

Elijah made sure to burn the body, letting towards the rest of us with a bored look, folding his arms across his chest.

"Can I go back and finish off the rest of the leeches," He wondered, his voice nothing but disinterest.

"Go ahead, I'm going to go check on the imprints," Alida nodded, and with that began to walk away.

Amber and Elijah both went running back in the direction that we had come from, heading back to the fight.

I watched as Edward walked with Alida, his arm hung around her waist, still holding a look of worry as he ogled her.

Slowly, I followed behind them, wanting to go along, and make sure that my Bella, and our baby was ok. This fight was almost over, and luckily, it had been much easier then I had thought it was.

Now just need to get to Bella.

**Victoria's Point of view **

Smirking to myself, I crept into a cabin; the smell of blood wasn't something that I could ignore. It was so sweet, delicious smell; it was unwavering no matter how much I tried to stop myself from going forward.

I moved about the cabin in utter silence, and listened at the familiar voices.

"When do you think they will be back?" Bella's voice sounded, bringing my smirk into a genuine evil smile.

Oh this was just too perfect.

I have found my target.

"I'm sure they will be on their way back any minute," Another female voice spoke, and my throat burned with thirst.

I needed to get out there, and make my presence known; my thirst would get in the way of me getting to Bella, unless I fixed this now.

With a nonchalant move, I walked into the room, taking in five human girls, sitting around a couch.

As they noticed me, several of them gasped in shock, and horror.

"Good afternoon ladies," I smirked, moving into the room, and leaning against the wall.

"Victoria, what are you doing here," The one girl asked darkly, the one side of her face scarred up pretty bad.

"Well, I was here for a little snack, but I had no clue my good friend Bella was going to be here," I snickered, locking my eyes on Bella, and I felt my eyes grow at the size of her stomach. "Congrats on the baby by the way,"

Bella gaze me a look of anger, but I could easily see the fear dancing within her dark brown eyes. "You stay away from me, and my baby." Her voice trembled.

"Oh Bella, what makes you think I would do something so… evil," I said sweetly, keeping the smirk on my face as I looked to each of the girls.

My throat again flared, and I quickly clutched the wall behind me, holding myself back.

Be patient, just one more minute, then you can have as much blood as you want.

"Well you're in for it Victoria, our boys will be back, and they will kill you," One girl rattled off, like the girl with the scars on her face, she had tan skin, and black hair. Obviously a girl that originated in La Push.

"Am I?"

Slowly I stepped forward, and breathed in; locating which of these girls had the sweet blood that every cell in my body was screaming for. Closing my eyes I began to follow the scent, going right to the girl that had spoken to me.

"Stay back," She warned me, fear crawling in her eyes as she stepped back from me.

But I was tired of playing with them, it was time for dinner.

I grabbed her around the neck, and pulled her to me in a flash, sinking my teeth into her, and almost groaning at the delicious liquids that came running down my throat.

It was the most amazing taste I had ever experienced.

My singer no doubt.

"Kim!" Bella shouted out, scared.

At this I heard several growls, and the doors came breaking down.

But I couldn't stop; I wouldn't until this girl was drained dry. But I guess I didn't have that option, because as soon as the doors had fell to the ground, I was getting tackled down as well, my hands around the girl getting thrown off.

I hissed in fury, looking up to see another girl's arms around my neck, twisting, making me scream out in pain, but all I could think about was that sweet blood.

I still heard the girls screaming from where I was, she would be turned now, if she doesn't die now with lack of blood, she would be a vampire like me for the rest of her life.

At least that much I had accomplished, I might not have gotten Bella, but… I ruined one girl's life… someday I'll get my real revenge.

**Bella's Point of View**

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I hovered over Kim, watching her body twitch, and quiver as screams fell off her lips. She looked like she was heading for the worst three days of her life.

Everything had happened so fast, one minute Victoria was talking, the next she was attacking Kim, then Alida came in and got Victoria off her, right in time. Edward and Paul had come in a bit later.

"Bella, are you alright?" Paul asked, his hands cupping my face as he watched into my eyes.

I nodded, and quickly hugged myself to him. I had been so relieved he was alright and back in my arms where he belonged.

He held me close, his hand rubbing circles on my back gently, but as I glanced to the side, I couldn't help but notice Alida, and Edward.

Alida stood, high and strong, on Victoria's back, her hands forcing Victoria's arms down, and with a fast pull, Edward had ripped her head off.

Finally… it was over. It was all over.

I hoped…

**Review?**

**No this isn't the last chapter. Very close though. **

**At least 3 reviews for this chapter, will give you another update.**


	21. Chapter 19

**~Bella's Point of view ~ **

The fighting was over, but there were still questions, that needed answered. Like what happened to Jinx, and the real Jacob, where are they? What was going to happen with Kim, and Jared, will the imprint still be there? And most importantly, was all of this really finally over.

This Victoria that the wolves had killed, this was the real one, she was properly killed like all the other newborns, so that means, Paul and I could finally begin with our lives, and move on. Right?

"What are we going to do about Kim?" Amber wondered out loud, in Seth's arms, looking content, and seeming the most peaceful.

"She is going to be a vampire, in 3 days, there is nothing we can do," Bonnie said, her pencil moving quickly, as she scribbled down notes on her clipboard. Xavier stood by her side, his arm around his waist, but he kept a constant watch on everyone, looking serious.

"Great, another bloodsucker around," Elijah sneered, his arms folding across his chest.

Alida made a low growl at this, shooting Elijah a warning look. But unlike the others, Elijah didn't seem to cringe in fear under Alida's ogle. He stood his ground, but didn't speak another word on the matter, turning to look away from everyone else.

"Listen, Kim, has been a good loyal friend of this pack, she is Jared's imprint, so nothing is going to change, she will be treated as she was before," Alida said, her tone full of unwavering seriousness.

I glanced around at the full room, taking in everyone's expressions, before letting my eyes go to Jared. The look on his face, it was enough to almost break your heart. He was so lost, and broken. It reminded me so much, as to how I had felt when Edward had abandoned me.

I forced that thought away, making my eyes move down to Kim's still body.

Carlisle had known her out with morphine, so we could safely move her from here, to the private jet, without disturbing her any further.

"We will watch over Kim, until she is fully capable to live as she once had," Carlisle spoke, nodding to each of us with a calm smile, the kind that only Carlisle had. It was so full of compassion, and respect, it was just hard to not like him. And most of the pack, agreed.

"Very well then, we should start packing up then, we have a long flight home," Alida responded, and with that, I watched as Edward lead her away.

Everyone paused, looking at each other, and then looking over to Jared and Kim with slight uncertainty.

Something tells me, Jared and Kim both are going to be going through a lot.

"Well, I guess I'll go wake the kid up," Xavier said heaving a sigh, running a hand through his black hair for a moment, glancing down at Bonnie.

She gave him a small smile and nodded. "I'll come with you,"

And with that, they both went walking into the next room.

I for one was so glad that Jareth had ended up sleeping through the whole fight, and the whole Victoria situation. If he was to get hurt, I would have felt horrible… he just was so young.

Xavier and Bonnie really did look after him though, as if he was their own child, which always warmed my heart to see. They had made a little family.

The Cullen's all flew out of the cabin in vampire speed, making the rest of the pack flinch, their instincts probably telling them to act, judging by all of their rough body movements, and the shaking that began between them all.

Link was the next to leave, not bothering to say anything, just shooting me a look before walking out of the cabin.

Damien had stayed quiet, watching between Alisha and Jasper for the longest time, keeping his expression completely blank, but that didn't fool anyone. It was obvious that he was still hurting. He had been in love with Alisha, but she imprinted on Jasper, and since then, happiness has been rare on this guy's face. And I really did feel bad for him. Very bad.

But now as Jasper had gone with the other Cullen's to get packed, Alisha and Damien seemed to watch each other now, shifting uneasily, completely aware of each other now.

I watched as Summer flashed her bright green eyes to her twin, crossing her arms across her chest, with a look of disinterest.

"I wonder where the real Jacob is," She muttered, looking away from everyone, but Alisha, hinting that she only wanted a response from her twin.

Alisha gave her a sad smile, patting her should. "I'm sure he is fine,"

"The red-head probably killed him," Elijah offered, a dark look being thrown between Summer and Alisha.

Summer turned to snarl at Elijah, her fists trembling at her sides as she locked her sights on him.

"Shut it, if you know what's good for you," She threatened, taking a step in his direction.

This had been the first time; I had seen Summer, talk with another besides, Alisha, and Jacob. And I had to admit, she was almost a bit scary.

"Oh, I'm scared ice princess," Elijah snapped, his bright blue eyes piercing into his gaze without fear, and without hesitation. I could literally cut the tension in this room with a knife.

"Hey guys, let's be cool, before Alida walks back in her, and kicks all of our asses," Quil said quickly getting in the middle of the two, even though they didn't appear to have any hint of attacking.

"Quil is right, we are all family here," Amber popped in.

Seth nodded with her in agreement, kissing the top of her head.

"Let's go get packed, before we get in trouble," He suggested with a small smile to her.

Amber nodded as well, her dark brown curls bouncing as she did so, and with that, they both went walking out of the cabin.

Paul was at my side, watching tensely around at the others, holding me close to him, refusing to let go for one minute. Ever since Victoria had been deemed officially dead, we haven't been apart from each other for more than two minutes.

"We should probably get going to hun, if Alida thinks we are getting in a fight, do you know how many laps she will make me do," He said, a look of horror entering her eyes.

I laughed at this softly, and nodded.

"Alright, let's get going then,"

With that we both went walking out, Colin and Ariella walking behind us, seeming to be completely unaware of everything, except for each other.

"I can't believe it's finally over," I spoke, shaking my head as I looked back at Paul, smiling as his arm pulled me closer to him.

"Now it's just you, me, and our little one, forever,"

This thought alone, sounded like pure perfection, and I wanted nothing more than for that to happen. For me to forget about all the pain, and the fear, and finally go on with living my life, with the guy I was marrying.

As we went walking into the woods, towards our cabin I stopped, pausing for just a second, noticing something on the ground.

Paul stopped, looking down at me with concern.

"Bella, what is it?"

"That, what is that?" I asked pointing over to where it sat, looking almost like… a foot.

Paul frowned, and slowly let me go, kissing the top of my head.

"Stay here," He warned, and went over to it, turning to look behind the tree, and the look on his face brought tears to my eyes.

It was a look of utter sorrow, and horror, he slowly crumbled down to the ground, on his knees, glaring at the ground, growls falling past his lips.

Without thinking I quickly went over to him, getting down at his side, wanting to comfort him as much as I could, fear stirring around in my insides.

But as I took in the body of Embry, I screamed, tears falling down my cheeks, my heart throbbing.

Paul's arms went around me tight, and he turned my head away, for me to bury my face in his shoulder. My body shaking with sobs, Paul lifted the both of us, picking me up bridal style.

"Bella, sweetheart, it's ok, shh, I'm here," He whispered, his hand rubbing soothing circles around my back. This had helped me a lot. But I still couldn't get the image out of my mind.

Embry was gone. All I had managed to see was a knife plunged deeply into his chest, his fingers tightly wound around it, his eyes wide open, with tears still staining his cheeks.

I cried silently for what felt like forever, but eventually Paul had calmed me down enough for me to speak.

He had killed himself… No doubt because of Aubrey… The newborns had killed her… and now he was dead…

This was just too much…

I've already lost too many people that mattered to me, Charlie, Sam, Leah, Aubrey, Jacob and Jinx is missing, Kim was going to be a vampire, and now Embry…

He was almost like a brother to me, close to how Jacob had been.

But, I had to find a good side to this… Embry would be reunited with Aubrey.

I hoped that this would be the last time, I would have to see someone I loved die. Victoria had already caused so much harm, and she was gone now, so that meant the dying was over… right…

**Jacob's point of view**

"Jake, where are you going?" Jinx asked, slowly shifting herself up to her feet, and walking over to me with a smile.

I leaned in, kissing her forehead. "Heading out to bring home some dinner,"

Her eyes brightened for a moment, but she bit her lip, watching me with reluctance. I knew she didn't like it when I left her. And to be honest, I didn't want to go, and leave her behind unprotected. Who knows what will happen… what if Victoria finds the cabin… and I'm not there to protect her.

Shivers rolled down my spine, anger filling in me for a second, but I forced it down, and nodded.

"Be careful,"

I forced a chuckle out. "Let's be realistic now,"

She gave me a stern look, but her smile still stayed on her gorgeous face.

"Jake, remember, it's not only me here depending on you," She spoke, and my eyes traveled down to the small bump of Jinx's belly.

I couldn't help my smile now, gently touching the budge.

"I'd never forget," I promised, and kissed her once more, before heading out the door, and down the stairs, trying to pull myself together.

I had a job to do. Get out there, and keep my family alive.

**Review if you would like me to continue.**

**This isn't the final chapter.**

**Did anyone cry reading about Embry… I did when I wrote it. **

**Hope you liked this!**

**Next update: when I get at least 3 reviews.**


	22. Chapter 20

**~Bella's Point of view~**

* * *

><p>The ride back home wasn't as horrible as I had thought it would be. Although, I would have felt much better if Paul and I wouldn't have had to sit right across from Elijah. I just couldn't feel comfortable when he was around me. But to our luck, he just slept the whole time, or at least he was probably pretending to.<p>

Curling into Paul's side, I let my eyes close, listening to his heart beat steadily, and his gentle breath blowing past the top of my head.

He had looked so tired, it had been such a long day, the fighting, the tension within the pack, then finding Embry; it had taken its toll on all of us. But I was pleased that no matter what, the pack stuck together, they would never leave someone behind.

This turned my thoughts back in the direction of Jacob however, and I sighed.

Where was the actual Jacob?

Alida hasn't suggested anything yet about him, I'm not sure if it's just because we have some many other things to worry about, or that fact that she just never did trust Jacob, and didn't want him in the pack anyway.

I didn't know, but I had to be reasonable, Alida was a good leader, and she put up with a lot of crap, so I knew it wasn't because she didn't want Jacob with us. It was probably because of the whole Jared and Kim incident was demanding her full attention.

"Bella," A tinkling voice called out to me, and I quickly opened my eyes, glancing over to see Amber's big cheerful smile. "Come over here,"

I was reluctant to leave Paul's arms, but slowly I slide from him, and snuck my way over to where most of the pack's girls were sitting together, talking animatedly. But they all had stopped as I came over.

"We heard about the whole engagement thing," Ariella spoke playing with her tight blonde curls.

"And we were just wondering if we could help you plan the wedding," Amber grinned hugely, looking pleadingly at me.

My face warmed, and a smiled at them in surprise. "You guys actually would want to?"

"Of course Bella, why wouldn't we?" Danity wondered, giving me a funny look.

I shrugged, not really sure what to say, but incredibly grateful for all of them.

"Silly girl, your part of the pack to," Alisha chimed in, watching between all of us with a warm motherly smile.

"Don't ever think any differently," Amber said patting my shoulder.

And as if like magic, her touch alone made me feel like I was included, it was the most comforting touch I had ever experienced in my entire life. Now I understood what Alida meant when she had explained Amber's place in the pack.

"Ok, well thank you, everyone, that means a lot,"

Of course, not _all_ of the girls sitting here where to happy, or friendly, or showed any attempts to even want to accept me into this little family.

There was still Summer, the 'Ice princess' as Elijah had referred to her. She sat there, as still as a statue, looking out the window, coldly ignoring everyone around here.

I just couldn't understand how Summer and Alisha was so different, well, their personalities were completely opposite, yet it was like seeing two when looking at them. You couldn't tell them apart if your life depended on it.

And then there was Vanessa, sitting completely isolated from the others, a self-centered look was always across her gorgeous features, and rarely she spoke to anyone other the Alida, and Xavier. When Jacob had been around you always saw that blonde hair, sprinkled with spirals of blood red following quietly behind. She followed him around like it had been her job to stalk him for eternity.

This was the only thing that Jinx had ever complained about to me, it was the only thing that ever upset her, or made her feel bad. It was the attention that Vanessa always seemed to be giving Jacob, and only Jacob.

I could completely understand Jinx's complaints, and I could say I would have felt the same way.

Those two where the only girls that wouldn't be bothered to talk with me, or make friends with me, and I was alright with that. I didn't care; they probably just weren't the types to be friendly.

"Ok, well what where your plans, when is the wedding going to be?" Ariella wondered her bright green eyes searching my expression.

"I'm not sure actually,"

"Well, do you want it to be soon, or like months from now?" Bonnie asked, watching my with a ready expression, her pencil paused on her paper, as if ready to begin to take notes on every detail of my wedding.

"Soon, I don't think I can wait for months,"

A murmur of excitement bounced between all the girls at my words, and I felt my face getting warmer once again.

"How does, August 19th sound to you?" Bonnie wondered, chewing on her pencil a bit, only keeping her chocolate brown eyes down on the clipboard.

Today was August 2nd, leaving just 17 days, could we really get a whole wedding planned? And… without Alice's help…

Sadness stirred within me at this thought, but I pushed it away, and forced a smile on my face. "That sounds perfect,"

Bonnie now began to writing like crazy, seeming to mutter statistics under her breath, and glancing up at the ceilings as she began to whisper numbers, seeming to be counting.

"Excellent, so all that needs to be done is, arrange a priest to the church, which we can do tomorrow, to set the date with him. Create a good amount of invitations, having them mailed out before the end of this week. This weekend coming, we shall rent a lot for the reception; hire a designer to decorate the reception hall the night before the wedding. Hire some chief's, about five, with our gentleman's appetites, I'm sure we will need enough food to feed 2 armies." Bonnie began explaining, at the same time writing.

"And don't forget the most important part," Amber smiled, looking at me eagerly. "Picking out a wedding dress,"

My eyes brightened at this, and I laughed lightly, amazed at the buzz of conversation that had begun just at those words.

"Ahh, yes, that to, there is much planning to do, don't worry Isabella, I assure you, your wedding night will be perfect," Bonnie said with an honest smile.

"She's right, we got everything under control," Alisha said throwing me a eager smile.

"Thank you guys so much," I couldn't help but smile, and I jumped as two arms came around me, a groggy Paul resting his chin on my shoulder.

"I wondered where my bride to be went," Paul smirked, his lips just inches from my ear, making me shiver.

A few of the girls giggled at this, noticing.

"Sorry we stole her from you Paul, we were just making sure she knew she got a whole pack of crazy girls ready to make her dream wedding," Amber beamed, watching between the two of us brightly.

"We'll let you to have some privacy," Ariella said with a comforting smile.

Paul nodded, and I let out a squeak as he lifted me up in his arms, carrying my bridal style back to our seats.

My heart squeezed at this contact, and I found myself melting to him.

I knew as bad as things were right now, it didn't matter, Paul and I was together, and that's all that matter. I was happy. And soon I would be marrying the man of my dreams.

**The End **

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, the sequel to this story will be up, as soon as I get at least 5 reviews for this chapter. So please review, and let me know what you think of all this. <strong>

_***Honoring the character deaths***_

_**Sam Uley**_

_**Leah Clearwater**_

_**Charlie Swan**_

_**Billy Black**_

_**Alice Cullen**_

_**Embry Call **_

_**Aubrey Miller**_

_**Victoria **_

_**Riley **_

_**Aro**_

_**Marcus**_

_**Demetri**_

_**Felix**_

_**Jane **_

_***The characters that was and is no more, RIP to you all***_

* * *

><p><strong>~Special Thanks~<strong>

I'd just like to thank all the readers that has stuck along with this story for so long, and waited so long for my updates, and inspired me to continue updating, no matter what I was feeling.

And you faithful reviewers, you people are my favorites, I'd honestly never update without each and every one of your reviews. I love you all!

The next sequel will be called "Red Dawn"

**And so the series continues…**


End file.
